The Thrill of Chase
by Cactus93
Summary: Perburuan tiga pria menangkap mangsanya. CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO/NC!/DLDR!/RnR?/GS
1. Chapter 1: Chanyeol and Baekhyun

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – HUNHAN – KAISOO**

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _._

 _ **Summary**_

 _Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik._

 _Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat naksir padanya dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 _Kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah awal yang bagus untuk mengawali cerita ini. Chanyeol yang tak kenal lelah mengejar Baekhyun, tapi makin dia menolak pendekatannya, makin membuat Chanyeol jadi gila. Saat Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ia menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Kisah Luhan dan Sehun juga tak kalah menarik. Luhan berumur lebih muda dan Sehun lebih tua. Luhan sangat sulit pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun karena dia adalah sepupunya. Tapi, saat Sehun mendapat kesempatan untuk mengejar Luhan ia mengambil kesempatan itu tak peduli apapun yang orang lain pikirkan._

 _Jongin cowok macho pemadam kebakaran adalah kakak Baekhyun, yang secara diam-diam sudah ditaksir Kyungsoo sejak remaja, mereka bertemu lagi setelah dewasa dalam acara pernikahan Baekhyun, and...the sparks fly._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 **.**

"Apakah Kau berharap aku menikahimu dulu?" Geraman frustrasi yang keluar dari bibir Park Chanyeol membuat Byun Baekhyun terkesima terlebih tangan maskulin dan keras kini mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"T-Tidak. Itu akan menjadi suatu kegilaan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol menjadi lebih erat. "Dengar Sayang. Malam di klub itu seharusnya menjadi suatu tanda kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi kau menolakku. Kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima, kau tetap menolakku. Sudah empat minggu dan aku bahkan sudah lupa untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali kita pergi berkencan. Kau salah satu dari wanita-wanita gila yang berpikir menunda-nunda akan menghasilkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Atau apa?"

Kemarahan dan frustasi di suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan satu dari wanita-wanita gila itu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin lamaran pernikahan. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Baekhyun takut untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sedikit mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di klub dansa malam itu maka Baekhyun tak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol mengajaknya sarapan pada jam 2 pagi. Untungnya, Baekhyun tersadar setelah meminum kopinya pada gelas kedua.

Kencan kedua dan ketiga kalinya dengan Chanyeol memberikan kemarahan ringan. Kenapa Baekhyun terus membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal ini? Sudah selama empat minggu mereka berkencan.

Empat minggu tanpa henti Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengajak Baekhyun keatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak terjangkau dan di atas kelasnya, baik secara fisik atau intelegensi. Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang sempurna, tubuh keras sempurna yang terjalin dari otot-otot dengan mekanisme yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi terlihat wow. Sementara Baekhyun tidak. Baekhyun cantik tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki tinggi dan pendidikan yang sepadan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki banyak faktor lebih yang tidak dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak, hal ini tidak akan berhasil dan Baekhyun juga tak mau hanya menjadi catatan lain di tiang ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik dan Baekhyun tergoda tapi kenapa Baekhyun mempermainkan dirinya sendiri?

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapatinya telanjang, Baekhyun akan benar-benar jatuh cinta dan perburuan Chanyeol akan menyurut. Ini sangat alami. Sebuah Sensasi pengejaran.

Baekhyun tidak mau disakiti, oleh karena itu Baekhyun tak ingin tertangkap.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum hatinya menjadi hancur. "Aku tidak menunda apapun, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dengar, kita akan menemui jalan buntu dan aku tak akan tidur denganmu, jadi kurasa-"

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak turun dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman memaksa yang menghilangkan pikiran Baekhyun dari kepalanya dan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Chanyeol menekan punggung Baekhyun ke pintu depan apartemen Baekhyun dan mengurung Baekhyun dalam tubuhnya. Lidah Chanyeol menari dengan lidah Baekhyun dan satu tangannya tenggelam di dalam rambut Baekhyun sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menggangkat tubuh Baekhyunke atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Chanyeol dan pikiran Baekhyun mati seketika. Saat Baekhyun berpikir semua sudah hilang, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terjerat pada mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah berpikir itu, Sayang. Kau tak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk didapatkan? Baik." Tangan Chanyeol meremas Baekhyun dengan sangat keras sehingga Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. "Aku ada presentasi besok malam, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu.

.

ooOoo

.

Jumat malam, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol di belakang kursi dalam sebuah rentetan restoran yang berisik, meneguk segelas _white Zinfandel_ dan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Mereka sudah memesan dan perhatian Chanyeol terpusat padanya, sementara Birnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Kencan kali ini menjadi berbeda dari kencan sebelumnya. Jenis Restoran hampir sama tapi sikap Chanyeol sudah berubah. Sikap bermain-mainnya seperti percakapan awal saat masa perkenalan dengan Baekhyun benar-benar hilang. Sekarang hanya ada fokus, tidak ada celah, dan intensitas kepribadian Chanyeol dominan dan lebih dari apa yang bisa diatasi oleh Baekhyun.

Tangan Kanan Chanyeol berada di belakang Baekhyun di belakang kursi dan tangan Chanyeol mempermainkan daun telinga Baekhyun sembari terus memandang Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik."

Nafas Baekhyun tersangkut di paru-parunya dan dia tetap diam.

"Malam saat kita bertemu kau membuatku tergila-gila. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Apakah kau tahu aku memandangmu hampir satu jam sebelum aku mengajakmu berdansa? Aku mengamatimu duduk di kursi bar itu dengan teman-temanmu, menolak beberapa pria, satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin menjadi pria yang ditolak. Menjadi salah satu pria yang kau buat gila. Kau sangat cantik dan semua hal yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lalu kau berdansa dengan bajingan itu. Aku hampir saja meledak, Sayang. Aku harus menjaga emosiku. Aku belum pernah merasa takut untuk mengajak seorang wanita berdansa sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdansa." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Aku tidak?" Chanyeol terdengar bingung.

"Kau mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku dari kursiku." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur dan kemudian naik ke rambutnya saat dia tersenyum dengan perkataan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol jatuh dari telinga Baekhyun dan mendarat di bahunya, tangan Chanyeol menyusup dan meraba tulang leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur di atas kulit Baekhyun. Tangannya lalu kembali ke bahu Baekhyun lalu mencengkeram. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol dan perut Baekhyun bergetar dengan kenikmatan rahasia.

Mata Chanyeol menelan Baekhyun seutuhnya dan Baekhyun tak dapat memberikan jawaban.

"Kucing memakan lidahmu -kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun-, Sayang?"

"T-Tidak." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sampai dia benar-benar menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan tangan bebas Chanyeol mendarat di paha Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke atas tempat tidur. Penantian ini benar-benar konyol, Sayang. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Menurutmu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran dan tak akan menelponmu lagi?"

"Aku t-tidak tahu," Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan jujur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Baekhyunnie. Kau membuat aku begitu keras untukmu, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Restoran ini berisik dan gelap dan tidak satu orangpun yang memperhatikan mereka. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya dan secara perlahan menggerakkannya naik sampai menangkup bagian panas dari tubuh Chanyeol, mengosok di atas resletingnya. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang. Mata Coklat Indah Chanyeol melahap Baekhyun.

"Rasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sayang." Tangan Chanyeol mempermainkan rambut Baekhyun dan mengepal pada kulit kepala Baekhyun. "Itu untukmu. Tidak untuk siapapun. Ini bukan soal aku yang mau berhubungan seks. Aku bisa mendapat teman tidur kapanpun." Mata Chanyeol jatuh ke bibir Baekhyun dan perlahan kembali ke mata Baekhyun. "Ini soal kau… Baekhyunnie, hanya kau."

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak Chanyeol? Hati Baekhyun tertumbuk saat dia menyadari Chanyeol benar-benar serius untuk menggodanya malam ini. Chanyeol yang easy-going sudah menghilang. Sekarang yang ada Chanyeol yang perayu.

Baekhyun akan terperangkap. Baekhyun tahu dia akan terperangkap.

Baekhyun hanya seorang manusia biasa pada akhirnya. Dan Baekhyun juga sangat menginginkan Chanyeol, Sangat ingin.

Baekhyun terselamatkan dari pemikiran itu saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka ke atas meja. Intensitas Chanyeol sedikit berkurang saat dia mengangkat garpu dan mulai menyantap makanan. Selera makan Baekhyun sudah hilang sejak tadi. Emosi Baekhyun berantakan dan otaknya, tubuhnya mengalami pertempuran internal yang begitu berisik, Baekhyun terpesona karena Chanyeol tidak dapat merasakannya.

Baekhyun mengambil makanannya dan dengan hati-hati meneguk wine-nya.

Baekhyun merasa lebih dari hanya sekedar melihat Chanyeol terpaku di sebelahnya dan Baekhyun melihat ke atas untuk melihat seorang seorang wanita pirang yang tinggi dan cantik berjalan ke arah mereka, tatapan tajam wanita itu mengarah pada Chanyeol.

Wanita pirang itu berhenti di depan meja dan memandang Chanyeol, tatapan kebencian muncul dari matanya.

Baekhyun memandang mulut wanita pirang ini terbuka dan Baekhyun terpaku saat kata-kata pedas mulai keluar. "Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek, Chanyeol. Sampah yang tak berharga." Wanita pirang ini memandang Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai tertipu oleh dia. Karena semua darinya hanya itu. Sampah."

Wanita pirang itu berbalik dan pergi secepat kedatangannya.

Keheningan hadir diantara mereka saat Baekhyun menjatuhkan garpu dari tangannya. Suara nyaring garpu menghantam piring. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar saat dia meneguk wine yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Pelayan lalu datang dan sebelum Chanyeol dapat bicara, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. "Tolong, Bisakah kami m-mendapatkan tagihannya?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar kaget dan kecewa bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. Udara ketegangan yang tebal hadir di atas meja mereka.

Pelayan memandang mereka berdua dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berbalik pergi untuk mengambil tagihan makan mereka.

Chanyeol tegang disamping Baekhyun dan insting bertahannya berubah menjadi peringatan berwarna merah. "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menje—"

Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau harus mendengarkan aku-"

"Tidak aku tidak mau." Suara Baekhyun dingin.

"Wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa. Lupakan yang tadi terjadi."

Chanyeol tahu kalimat kedua yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan suatu kesalahan. Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol, tapi sebelum wajah Baekhyun menjadi pucat dan matanya dipenuhi air mata.

 _Dasar bajingan!_

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Baekhyun benar-benar penuh dengan keheningan. Chanyeol benar-benar marah pada wanita sialan bernama Jessica itu dan Chanyeol marah pada Baekhyun karena percaya pada kebohongan yang sudah diucapkan oleh Jessica. Tapi Chanyeol paling marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk caranya yang sangat buruk dalam menghadapi hal ini. Kau akan berpikir Chanyeol tidak memiliki sel otak di dalam kepala sialannya.

Mereka merapat ke bagian depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuat gerakan menyentak untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun. "Berhenti. Aku akan membukakan pintu seperti yang selalu aku lakukan." Suara Chanyeol kasar. Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun tetap duduk dan menunggu sementara Chanyeol berjalan memutar ke depan mobil dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkanku ke atas." Suara Baekhyun menandakan perpisahan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke atas. Aku selalu mengantarkanmu sampai atas, iya kan?"

Baekhyun berpaling dan berjalan menuju tangga saat Baekhyun merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari kunci.

Baekhyun memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam. "Good bye." Kata perpisahan itu final dan mutlak. Tangan Baekhyun meraba-raba kunci dan tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol mendarat di tangannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Good Bye, apanya!" tangan Chanyeol meraih rambut Baekhyun dan menarik kepala Baekhyun ke arahnya. Mata Chanyeol berkilau ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bicara sebelum mulut Chanyeol mendarat di atas mulutnya. "Ini berakhir, Chan-"

Lidah Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam, lengan Chanyeol mengunci lengan Baekhyun dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke atas tubuh Chanyeol. Cengkeraman Chanyeol erat, intensitasnya kasar.

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau milikku Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan itu." Chanyeol yang perayu hilang; sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol yang Sangat kasar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah Chanyeol. "Tidak aku bukan, Aku s-selesai Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan memutar kunci di pintu.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol, "Kau yakin kau ingin melakukan ini, Sayang? Ada wanita lain di dunia ini, kau tahu itu, kan? Jangan melakukan kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengendalikanku dengan sebuah tali." Kemarahan dan frustasi mengalir dari Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan. "Aku tak akan peduli dengan sikapmu-"

"Baik. Jangan peduli dengan sikapku. Good Bye Chanyeol." Baekhyun membentak kata itu pada Chanyeol lalu membanting pintu di depan

mukanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan akhir pekannya dan minggu berikutnya dengan menangis dan menolak untuk memikirkan tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berangkat kerja dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menonton TV meringkuk dengan erat dan hampir tidak memakan apapun.

Kamis malam, teman seapartemennya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi dengan kita ke luar besok malam.

Kita tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama lima belas tahun.

Luhan adalah adik sepupu Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu bersifat protektif kepada Luhan, seperti Baekhyun akan bersikap kepada adik perempuannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama selama tiga tahun, sejak Luhan lulus dari SMA. Ketiga wanita ini teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing luar dan dalam.

Baekhyun tahu dia akan kalah dalam argumen tentang pergi ke luar dengan mereka. Kedua wanita ini sangat mengenal Baekhyun; mereka tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menarik Baekhyun keluar malam, mungkin itu akan terjadi.

Walau begitu Baekhyun tetap mendebat mereka, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. "Kenapa kita harus pergi ke luar? Untuk apa? Mereka semua brengsek. Semua pria hidup itu brengsek."

Luhan memotong Baekhyun dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum dengan senyuman kecil yang nakal. "Ya. Tapi kita membutuhkan sperma mereka untuk perkembang-biakan spesies."

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo memberikan seringai kasih sayang kepada Luhan saat dia berkata, "Dia benar, lagipula, tidak semua pria brengsek."

Baekhyun memohon untuk menentang. "Sebutkan satu. Sebutkan satu pria yang tidak brengsek."

Kyungsoo membalas dengan segera. "Kakakmu tidak brengsek."

Baekhyun kaget saat dia memandang Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi merah. Dari mana hal itu berasal?

Luhan juga memandang Kyungsoo, rahangnya terbuka.

"Ya, aku tahu kakakku tidak brengsek, tapi dia tak masuk hitungan Kyungsoo. Aku bicara soal pria yang tidak punya hubungan darah denganku."

Luhan menyeringai. "Atau dengan aku."

Kyungsoo bergumam , "Sebutkan saja."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya dan menasehati mereka berdua. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kita akan keluar besok malam. Setuju?"

"Ya. Aku sangat setuju." Jawaban Kyungsoo pasti.

Baekhyun tahu mereka benar. Dia harus keluar dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Baekhyun menegangkan tulang belakangnya dan menarik nafas. "Baiklah jika kita memang harus." Baekhyun melirik ke mereka berdua. "Kemana?"

"Kita harus pergi ke _Jason_ lagi. Kau harus naik ke atas kuda yang sama yang telah melemparkanmu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan keyakinan.

Panah ketidaknyamanan mengalir ke dalam diri Baekhyun memikirkan untuk pergi ke klub dimana dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dulu. Apakah Chanyeol akan ada di sana? Baekhyun dan teman wanitanya mencintai klub itu, itu tempat favorit mereka untuk mengadakan pesta dan Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana. Baekhyun mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan pertama kalinya untuk mencoba melalui ini semua. Baekhyun perlahan menyetujui dan melihat teman seapartemennya saling memandang dengan kelegaan.

Sekarang yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah merencanakan untuk memakai sesuatu yang spesial. Untuk berjaga-jaga...

.

ooOoo

.

Jumat malam, telepon Chanyeol berbunyi saat dia sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan sahabatnya Sehun.

" _Hey man_ , cewek pirang yang tinggal dengan pacarmu itu baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan padaku."

Awan hitam menyelimuti Chanyeol. "Aku tak punya pacar." Kalimat yang dia paksakan keluar itu menyebabkan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak? lalu kau menyebut dia apa? cewek yang kau tiduri?" Suara Sehun biasa-biasa saja.

Karena Chanyeol tak menceritakan pada Sehun bahwa mereka telah putus, Chanyeol tahu tak mungkin Sehun untuk mengetahuinya.

"Persetan kau, brengsek. Aku belum menidurinya dan dia bukan pacarku."

Sejenak hening sebelum Sehun bicara, Kesembronoan dalam suaranya hilang. "Kau belum menidurinya?"

"Sehun, aku bersumpah sebaiknya kau berhenti menggunakan kata itu," Chanyeol membentak.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol, ketidaksabaran terbersit pada suaranya.

"Tak ada." Kata tunggal itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sejenak keheningan yang tak nyaman muncul sebelum Sehun berkata.

"Baik. Lanjutkan. Cewek pirang kecil itu bilang padaku bahwa mereka akan pergi ke _Jason_ malam ini." Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Baekhyun bukan pacarmu?" Nadanya bertanya, terdengar bingung.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa cewek pirang itu mengirim pesan padaku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan suasana hatinya menjadi gelap saat dia berpikir Baekhyun akan pergi ke klub itu. Semua pria-pria sialan itu akan mencoba untuk mendapatkannya.

"Apa kita akan datang, teman?" Sehun memaksa jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita akan datang." Suara Chanyeol suram. "Kau tahu bahwa dia tertarik padamu, man?"

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Cewek pirang itu, Luhan." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Hening. "Kau mendapatkan sinyal itu juga?"

"Hyung, Dia mengirim pesan singkat, benar?"

"Ya, tapi hanya untuk pesta _"

"Tidak. Bukan hanya untuk berpesta. Dia menginginkanmu. Hati-hati dengan Dia, man," Chanyeol mengingatkan temannya.

"Hati-hati? Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?" Sehun terdengar terganggu dan terhina.

"Hyung, dia naksir padamu_"

Sehun menyela. "Kau pikir begitu? Aku perlu mengajaknya keluar."

"Bisakah kau sekali saja berpikir yang lain selain berhubungan seks?" Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar marah.

"Hey. Aku tak bilang apapun soal berhubungan seks." Suara Sehun singkat.

"Ya. Kau memikirkannya."

"Kau tak tahu itu," Sehun membantah.

"Omong kosong. Ya Tuhan, man, bukankah itu yang selalu kau pikirkan? berhubungan seks?"

"Biasanya begitu. Tapi tidak selalu. berhubungan seks dan mendapatkan uang. Dengan urutan seperti itu. Tidak. Mungkin urutannya tidak begitu."

"Ya. Ada jutaan wanita di Korea selatan. Dia sepupu Baekhyun. Apakah kau tahu itu? Dia lebih muda dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku bertaruh cewek itu belum berumur dua puluh satu. Jangan menjadi baji_"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perduli?"

"Baekhyun akan kecewa jika kau mengecewakan sepupunya. Masih banyak vagina lain. Tinggalkan Luhan."

Chanyeol menunggu sebentar sementara Sehun diam tidak seperti biasanya. Akhirnya, sahabatnya itu berkata. "Apakah kau serius?"

Ada jeda dari kata-katanya. "Apakah kau serius mengatakan padaku agar aku mundur? Hyung, dia menarik. Sangat menarik. Apakah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kita akan mendapat masalah jika aku ingin mendekatinya?"

Chanyeol mengenali nada ini dan mendengar keperdulian nyata di dalam nada suara Sehun. "Aku serius, jangan mengacaukan keadaan demi aku. Baekhyun — Baekhyun berarti sesuatu untukku, Hun. Aku sudah melalui minggu yang buruk. Dia sudah berpikir kau seorang player.

Kau membuat sepupunya kecewa maka dia akan mengaitkan hal itu denganku. Dia tak akan memberikan peluang lagi padaku. Aku minta tolong padamu, man, Cari wanita lain. Jangan membuat kekacauan dengan cewek itu."

Keheningan kembali terjadi sampai akhirnya Sehun berbicara dengan nada datar, semua antusiasme itu hilang dari suaranya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan naik mobil mu?"

"Ya."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

ooOoo

.

Chanyeol duduk di bar memegang birnya. Sehun sedang berada di lantai dansa bersama tiga wanita. Mata Chanyeol melintas dari tontonan itu sampai mendarat sekali lagi ke Baekhyun, duduk malu-malu dengan teman-teman wanitanya dan dikelilingi oleh empat pria berisik sialan.

Gigi Chanyeol menggertak dan tangannya mencengkeram botol coklat di hadapannya. Syukurlah Baekhyun kembali duduk di mejanya lagi.

Tadinya dia berdansa dengan seorang pria dan Chanyeol hampir saja datang untuk memisahkan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Chanyeol tetap berada di atas kursi barnya adalah dia tahu dirinya akan berakhir di penjara jika dia berdiri. Jika dia berakhir di penjara maka dia tak akan bisa berada di situ untuk menghentikan Baekhyun dari melakukan kesalahan yang lebih buruk.

Chanyeol diam dalam kemarahan dan menunggu lagu pelan itu berhenti.

Itu 3 menit paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Benar-benar terburuk.

Saat musik kembali berlanjut dengan lagu pelan lainnya, Chanyeol berpikir dia mungkin harus berdiri dan memotong. Dia tak bisa bertahan hidup untuk melewati lagu berikutnya. Tapi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik diri dari pria sialan itu dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Cengkeraman mematikan tangannya pada botol bir perlahan mengendur. Detak jantungnya perlahan membaik. Itu sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat dari kehilangan pikirannya. Sejak itu, Baekhyun tetap berada di mejanya. Syukurlah.

Mata Chanyeol jatuh ke arah Baekhyun, melihat rambut panjangnya sebatas pinggang yang mengikal di ujungnya. Kaki Baekhyun menyilang dan sepatu hak tingginya membungkus otot betisnya dan mengait sekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Roknya pendek dan kakinya mulus dan lembut dan sangat mengacaukan kepala Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya bisa dikatakan sangat mengganggu pikiran.

Seorang wanita pirang yang mabuk melintas di hadapan Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya. Kalimat wanita itu tidak jelas terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Karena kemudian mata Baekhyun pada akhirnya memandang Chanyeol dan darah mulai memompa ke dalam pembuluh darahnya bahkan lebih cepat. Ini sudah menjadi minggu yang sialan.

Minggu dari neraka yang sialan.

Chanyeol mengenyahkan wanita pirang itu dan melanjutkan memandang Baekhyun yang masih memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghabiskan birnya saat musik berubah dari keras menjadi pelan. Saat pembukaan musik pelan itu muncul pasangan pergi dari atas lantai dansa atau melanjutkan dengan gerakan pelan.

Chanyeol ingat lagu ini. Dia dan Baekhyun berdansa dengan lagu ini malam itu. Apakah Baekhyun ingat itu? Mata Baekhyun tetap pada Chanyeol dan pita gairah mengalir ke otaknya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk melihat Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dengan salah satu pria yang mengitari meja mereka, apa yang bisa Chanyeol lihat adalah Luhan tetap duduk, memandang ke arah Sehun berada. Sehun sudah memilih salah satu diantara tiga wanita itu, memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam dansa yang pelan.

Chanyeol meneguk beberapa kali lagi dari botolnya dan akhirnya kerumunan itu mereda dan Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas lagi. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas pria sialan yang mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya pergi ke lantai dansa dengannya.

Pandangan Chanyeol berubah merah.

Kecemburuan dan kemarahan melanda Chanyeol. Kemudian menjadi sedikit mereda saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil minumannya dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunci pandangan Baekhyun saat pria sialan itu tidak memahami isyarat yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan pria itu lalu mengambil helaian rambut Baekhyun, menyibakkannya. Menyentuh rambut Baekhyun!

Emosi Chanyeol terikat dengan kasar saat pria itu tidak berlalu. Pria sialan itu tidak mau berlalu.

Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan berhenti di hadapan pria itu.

"Dia bilang tidak, teman." Suara Chanyeol rendah dan mengancam.

"Apa urusanmu, brengsek?"

Dari sudut matanya Chanyeol melihat muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi pucat. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah kelewatan tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengannya, Baek?" melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ke pria sialan ini, mengitari bahunya untuk menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan kemudian terjadi.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang, dia berpikir dia akan pingsan. Chanyeol terlihat nikmat untuk disantap dan dia serius bertanya pada dirinya dimana otaknya saat dia memutuskan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga siap untuk membunuh seseorang.

Baekhyun perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak.

Chanyeol meraih melintasi meja dan merenggut tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Mengirimkan sinyal ke pria lain ini untuk mundur, Chanyeol menggenggamkan jemarinya ke jemari Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Hati Baekhyun tak karuan. Baekhyun tidak berdansa dengan Chanyeol sejak malam itu. Itu Sangat mengagumkan, malam yang luar biasa saat mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol sudah mengambil tangannya untuk berdansa seperti sekarang, tidak perlu bertanya, dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dan mendekapnya di lengannya, dari satu lagu ke lagu berikutnya.

Lengan Chanyeol memeluknya sekarang dan membungkusnya dengan dekapan. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol mengagumkan. Aroma Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun gila. Itu satu hal yang paling seksi dari Chanyeol. Detak jantung Baekhyun mulai berdentuman dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Kepala Baekhyun berada di bawah dagu Chanyeol dan restleting celana Chanyeol menempel di perut Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun berpacu. Chanyeol tidak seperti pria berbadan tinggi lain yang pernah berdansa dengannya yang selalu berusaha untuk bersandar pada Baekhyun. Tidak. Chanyeol berdiri tegap dan mendekap Baekhyun dengan dekapan erat saat mereka bergerak menari mengikuti musik.

Baekhyun mendesah.

Ya Tuhan. Siapa yang mau dia bodohi? Lima minggu terakhir ini sudah menjadi minggu yang paling intens untuk dirinya. Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Tak ada gunanya membohongi dirinya sendiri. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi begitu takut. Itulah kenapa dia tak mau bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Insting protektif Baekhyun sudah bermain dan membuat Baekhyun takut. Realisasi telah menyentakkannya dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang ke atas kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari rasa takut yang muncul pada wajah Baekhyun, pada saat yang sama Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun kembali berusaha untuk lari darinya. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Baekhyun merasa sempurna berada di pelukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol bergeser ke sisi wajah Baekhyun dan menangkupnya. "Hey. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan kasar kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyapukan mulutnya ke bawah untuk mencium telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sayang?" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke bokong Baekhyun dan mempererat dekapannya. "Kau tinggal mengatakan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun gemetar, tapi Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku ingin membawamu ke atas tempat tidur, memelukmu, mencintaimu, bangun tidur bersamamu dipagi hari. Sayang, aku begitu menginginkannya sampai aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lainnya kecuali kamu." Lengan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat dan Chanyeol bernafas dengan panas di telinga Baekhyun. "Tapi Baek, aku bisa menunggu jika aku harus. Tapi tolong jangan menolakku lagi. Tolong. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku, sayang."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan dalam, lengannya menjepit Baekhyun dengan kencang dan Chanyeol gemetar. Baekhyun merasakan getaran melanda Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun kearahnya dan Chanyeol memandang ke mata Baekhyun dengan kolam cair derita yang panas. Mata mereka mengait dan terpaku saat Chanyeol kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. "Jangan biarkan aku melalui kekacauan itu lagi."

Baekhyun menarik nafas, menutup matanya dan bersandar ke arah Chanyeol saat kata-kata Chanyeol dan sentuhan menggoda Baekhyun. Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Chanyeol juga. Tak hanya menginginkan untuk pergi ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya, Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Tapi Baekhyun pernah disakiti sebelumnya dan sedemikian buruk sehingga secara insting Baekhyun tahu jika kali ini dia terbakar lagi, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dengan selamat lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar yang disebabkan oleh takut dan gairah.

"Mari kita pergi ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bicara." Suara Chanyeol dalam.

Baekhyun ragu dan suara Chanyeol berubah jadi meyakinkan. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tolonglah, Mari kita bicara soal ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk lembut setuju.

Musik berubah menjadi bernada cepat dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke meja dimana Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berada tadi. Baekhyun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan diantar pulang. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling untuk mencari Luhan, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya.

Kyungsoo melirik kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun bertingkah bagai robot, mengikuti perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bicara kepada Kyungsoo, "Kalian akan diantar oleh Sehun, Ok?"

Mata Kyungsoo menjadi dingin dan dia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh. Kyungsoo menunggu sejenak kemudian menjawab

"Terserah."

.

.

.

 **Next** or **Delete**?

.

.

.

 **I will delete it…**

Jika, 60% review tidak suka aku me-remake novel ini

Jika, ada yang sudah me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh yang sama

 **I wil post next chapter…**

Jika, review tertarik dan mendukung


	2. Chapter 2: Chanyeol and Baekhyun

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – HUNHAN – KAISOO**

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 **.**

 **Previous chapter:**

 _Kyungsoo melirik kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun bertingkah bagai robot, mengikuti perintah Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol bicara kepada Kyungsoo, "Kalian akan diantar oleh Sehun, Ok?"_

 _Mata Kyungsoo menjadi dingin dan dia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh. Kyungsoo menunggu sejenak kemudian menjawab_

" _Terserah."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya ke mobil Chanyeol dan sebelum Baekhyun menyadari mereka sekarang sudah berada di jalan antar negara bagian menuju ke arah selatan.

"Kemana kita?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari jalan dan memandang tubuh kecil Baekhyun gemetar disebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menjawab, "Ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bicara hal pribadi tanpa sejuta orang berada di sekitar kita."

Itu sebuah jawaban yang mengelak dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk melawan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka merapat ke dalam garasi sebuah perumahan kelas atas yang tampak baru dibangun. Baekhyun belum pernah ke rumah Chanyeol sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol pernah menyebutkannya, dan Baekhyun tahu disitulah kini mereka berada.

Otaknya bertarung saat Chanyeol menuntunnya ke dalam. Mata Baekhyun fokus pada Chanyeol dan tidak berusaha mengingat ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lalui sampai dengan hati-hati Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa besar dan menarik Baekhyun turun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol sudah melalui minggu paling kacau dalam hidupnya dan Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan perasaan gelap itu berlanjut.

Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berencana untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Semoga malam ini. Tapi Baekhyun sangat yakin dia tak akan bisa lagi untuk lari dari Chanyeol. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tubuh Chanyeol merenggang di sudut sofa dan dia menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya, lutut Baekhyun berada di antara paha Chanyeol yang merenggang.

Tarikan paksaan itu membuat tangan Baekhyun jatuh ke atas dada Chanyeol dan gairah melanda Chanyeol dengan keras saat selangkangan Baekhyun mendarat di perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pinggulnya dengan genggaman yang erat saat dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan kebutuhan yang mengamuk di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa mereka akan bicara.

Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia bisa percaya pada perkataan Chanyeol. "Kita sudah sampai, sayang."

"Y-ya." Baekhyun bersandar ke belakang menjauh dari Chanyeol, tidak membiarkan tubuhnya menyentuh Chanyeol. Hal ini membunuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyapukan tangannya ke atas lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dan menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut Baekhyun dan merenggut kulit kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang Baekhyun dengan erat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa lari lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun merasakan bisikan itu dan mengetahuinya, tanpa ragu, Baekhyun akan menyerah pada Chanyeol malam ini. Sudah waktunya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak lagi. Tapi rasa takut Baekhyun masih kuat.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti wanita itu. Wanita pirang di restoran waktu itu. Wanita yang _"

"Tidak, sayang. Itu skenario yang sangat berbeda. Kau tidak seperti dia." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam untuk mulai mencoba membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

Baekhyun memotong proses pemikiran Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin tahu soal wanita itu. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti dia."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti dia. Aku perduli kepadamu Baekhyunnie." Ibu jari Chanyeol menyapu bibir bawah Baekhyun dan panah kebahagiaan menari ke tulang belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu k-kau ingin tidur denganku." Mata Baekhyun mencari mata Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun menunduk saat rasa panas melanda wajahnya.

"Dan aku menginginkan itu juga. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih."

"Apa? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" katakan padaku.

"Aku butuh komitmen."

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih kaget. Fakta yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun atau fakta guratan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang intens yang melandanya pada kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Komitmen? Aku milikmu dan kau milikku bisa disebut komitmen?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau yakin, sayang? Karena aku harus mengatakan padamu, Aku bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Tak ada orang lain kecuali kita. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan komitmen. "Chanyeol tergoncang saat dia menyadari motifnya sudah berubah 180 derajat dari lima minggu sebelumnya. Dia berumur 26 tahun, tak pernah menginginkan pacar tetap dan tentunya komitmen jangka panjang.

Tapi beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia berubah dan terlebih 7 hari belakangan ini. Chanyeol sudah melalui tujuh hari neraka yang tidak pernah ingin dia ulangi dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ingin lagi.

Jadi apakah komitmen membuat dia takut?

Tentu tidak.

Chanyeol ingin mengikat Baekhyun dengan komitmen. Chanyeol tak ingin perasaan sakit dan kemarahan dari pemikiran Baekhyun bersama pria lain. Itu akan sangat tidak bisa diterima. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. Chanyeol harus menenangkan diri dan tidak membuat Baekhyun takut dengan terlalu banyak intensitas.

Beruntungnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan ini dan Chanyeol hanya perlu menyetujuinya sebelum Baekhyun kembali lari dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak ingin berada dalam kekacauan itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi Chanyeol suka dengan pemikiran bahwa dia seorang pria yang baik dan Chanyeol harus jujur kepada Baekhyun sekarang.

Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun di dalam telapak tangannya. "Apakah kau sendiri bisa berkomitmen, Baekhyunnie? Aku sudah siap untuk membunuh pria itu malam ini. Kau pikir jika kau bercinta denganku itu bisa membuatku tenang? Karena aku berjanji padamu, itu tidak akan membuatku tenang."

"Apa-apa maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti apa yang kukatakan padamu. Kau katakan padaku bahwa kau milikku, kau setuju untuk berkomitmen, mulai bercinta denganku dan hanya itu untukmu. Tidak ada lagi menghindar dariku berkeliaran di Gangnam dengan teman-teman wanitamu. Paham?"

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun "Tidak ada lagi clubbing tanpa aku. Tidak ada lagi interaksi dengan pria lain. Titik."

Baekhyun mendengarkan persyaratan Chanyeol, terkesima dengan emosi yang dia lihat dalam mata Chanyeol. Perasaan gairah dari kebutuhan melandanya. Chanyeol cemburu. Chanyeol posesif. Baekhyun seharusnya membencinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Secara diam-diam Baekhyun menyukainya. Chanyeol tidak terang-terangan tentang hal ini, tapi Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol melirik ke pria lain jika saja mereka mengamati Baekhyun.

Persyaratan Chanyeol tidak membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun tidak harus pergi clubbing tanpa Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tak ingin Chanyeol pergi tanpa dirinya dan Baekhyun lalu mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan pergi clubbing tanpamu, tapi kau juga tak akan pergi tanpaku, iya kan?"

"Iya, sayang." Tangan Chanyeol melebar di rambut Baekhyun dan menyusup ke dalam kulit kepalanya.

"Tapi sesekali kita masih akan pergi berdansa, kan? Kau akan mengajakku?"

"Ya, Baekhyunnie. Apapun yang kau mau." Mulut Chanyeol menggigit lembut rahang Baekhyun, lalu ke telinganya. Chanyeol menghisap daun telinganya dan menyapukan giginya di daun telinga Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun gemetar di lengannya. Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari telinga Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk memandangnya dan menunggu mata Baekhyun untuk secara perlahan terbuka.

"Kalau begitu selesai? Negosiasi berakhir? Kau setuju? Kau secara resmi sudah menjadi milikku sekarang, tidak lagi ada masalah yang berkeliaran, tidak ada lagi omong kosong diantara kita."

Rasa bahagia menembus ke dalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan rasa takut menghalangi kebahagiaannya. Dan Chanyeol membuatnya bahagia. "Ya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas tertahannya. Persetujuan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tenang tapi juga membakarnya.

"Berapa banyak kau telah minum malam ini?"

Perubahan subjek pembicaraan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. "Um, sekitar setengah gelas wine. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol berdiri, menggendong Baekhyun dengan lengannya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur utama. Chanyeol berhenti disebelah tempat tidur besar dan menurunkan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol sampai pada kancing paling atas kemeja Baekhyun dan membukanya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab. "Dibutuhkan kau dan aku di atas tempat tidur ini. Tidak ada pengaruh alkohol diantara kita. Tidak ada perasaan palsu. Hanya kemanisanmu. Hanya tubuh tanpa busanamu." Jemari Chanyeol menggapai kancing berikutnya dan Suara Chanyeol menjadi pelan. "Semua yang aku inginkan adalah kau, Baek. Kau tahu itu sayang?"

Baekhyun mendengar ketulusan di suara Chanyeol dan terkesima karena merasakan tangan Chanyeol gemetar. Baekhyun mulai mempercayai Chanyeol.

"Y-Ya."

"Apakah kau sudah siap sekarang, Baekhyunnie? Aku tak ingin membuatmu terburu-buru."

Perkataan itu membuat senyum kecil di wajah Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin membuat aku terburu-buru?"

"Ouch. Rasakan hal itu Sayang."

Jemari Baekhyun menari di wajah Chanyeol saat mata Baekhyun terpaku pada Chanyeol dan aliran listrik mengalir deras di antara mereka. " Aku siap," Baekhyun berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

Mulut Chanyeol mendarat di dahi Baekhyun dan berdiam di sana sementara Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya membuka baju Baekhyun dan mendorong melepaskannya dari bahunya. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Chanyeol meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di atas paha Chanyeol dan membawa Baekhyun ke antara kakinya yang terbuka.

Baekhyun berdiri diantara paha keras Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun gemetar di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya ke arah bawah ke lembah diantara payudara Baekhyun, di atas renda merah jambu cup bra Baekhyun lalu tangan Chanyeol kembali menyapu ke atas.

"Ya Tuhan, Kau begitu mempesona. Aku tahu tubuhmu pasti mempesona." Kata-kata Chanyeol bukan suatu kutukan, kata-kata itu sebuah bisikan, doa yang khusuk.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan pelan, menggerakkan tangannya dari pinggang, kebawah panggul Baekhyun dan memutar untuk mencengkeram pantat Baekhyun di telapak tangannya yang lebar. Chanyeol meremas dengan kencang, jemarinya tenggelam ke dalam daging lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gemetar di lengan Chanyeol saat gairah tajam melanda sekujur tubuhnya, dari atas sampai bawah. Mulut Baekhyun mendarat pada mulut Chanyeol dan mereka berciuman dengan keterburu-buruan yang panas dari lidah dan mulut mereka. Baekhyun merasakan desakan kebutuhan dari Chanyeol, melayang dari tubuh Chanyeol ke tubuhnya dan intensitas ini menghilangkan kesadarannya. Lidah mereka saling menari. Tangan Chanyeol berada di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mendorong restleting rok Baekhyun, gerakan Chanyeol dimulai dengan godaan yang pelan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan seksual.

Mulut mereka terlepas. "Melangkah keluar." Saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, tangan Chanyeol mendorong rok Baekhyun ke bawah kakinya.

Baekhyun mencari keseimbangan dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya satu persatu keluar dari roknya, sampai roknya terbaring bersama kemejanya, mendarat di kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri di antara kaki Chanyeol dengan Bra dan thong-nya, kaki Baekhyun gemetar di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Baekhyun berpegangan dengan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan tumpuan, nafas Baekhyun mendesah panas, membakar tenggorokannya. Tangan Chanyeol menjepit pinggul Baekhyun dan celana dalam Baekhyun banjir dengan kelembaban. Baekhyun terangsang dan gelisah dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Sialan." Mata Chanyeol menyapu ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun, menikmatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol merasa puas. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan terlihat indah. Itu sebuah berkah. Tapi keindahan tubuhnya benar-benar mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertubuh langsing, sangat langsing, pusarnya bagian sangat indah dari perutnya, kulitnya pucat. Payudaranya kecil tapi padat dan bentuknya sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Dan Baekhyun gemetar oleh gairah, kebutuhan seksual untuk berada di lengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera terbakar.

Untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengetahui sebuah perasaan posesif yang buta hadir saat Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan pelukan Chanyeol menguasai Baekhyun secara utuh. Gerakan itu mendorong lengan Baekhyun dari bahu Chanyeol untuk kemudian lengannya berpindah memeluk leher Chanyeol. Dada Baekhyun menekan kuat ke dada Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mendarat di telinga Baekhyun, lubang hidung Chanyeol pada rambut Baekhyun dan aroma Baekhyun membuat penis Chanyeol mengeras menimbulkan rasa sakit. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun takut tapi tetap saja mulutnya terbuka. "Jangan pernah katakan lagi padaku bahwa kau bukan milikku. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini. Apa yang terjadi. Kau milikku. Jangan pernah mengingkari itu lagi."

Permintaan itu harusnya membuat Baekhyun takut. Tapi tidak.

Kebahagiaan mengalir pada diri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa aman di lengan Chanyeol. Merasa aman untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Ini perasaan yang dia butuhkan dan akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan ini untuk pertama kalinya di minggu pertama Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol.

Di minggu pertama Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

Ini waktunya.

Ini waktu yang tepat.

Jemari Baekhyun merenggut kulit kepala Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Ini tidak cukup bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya. "Jawab Aku Baek."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun tenggelam pada intensitas Chanyeol. "Ya."

Satu tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam kulit kepala Baekhyun ke dalam helaian rambutnya. "Milikku."

"Ya." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Yang tidak akan kubagi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau bagi. Aku juga tidak akan membagimu."

Kebahagiaan mengalir ke dalam tulang punggungnya. Chanyeol ingin menjadi milik Baekhyun. Takdir mereka untuk bersama. Mereka saling memiliki.

Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju penjepit bra-nya lalu Chanyeol membuka bra Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Cupnya terbuka lalu Chanyeol menyibakkannya ke samping mengikuti alur renda lalu melemparkannya. Puting payudara Baekhyun mengeras dari perhatian intens yang diberikan Chanyeol dan udara dingin yang mengenai payudaranya. Baekhyun sedikit gemetar.

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada payudara Baekhyun yang sudah terekspos.

Suara Chanyeol mendesis. "Kau ingin aku menggunakan kondom?"

"Itu - itu juga bagus." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi apapun?" Suara Chanyeol serak, kata-katanya berasal dari kalimat yang tidak sempurna.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau akan menggunakan kontrasepsi? Minggu depan?" hal itu permintaan.

"Ya." Baekhyun menyetujui dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol mengulangi kata-kata Baekhyun, "Itu akan jadi lebih bagus."

"Ya."

Ibu jari Chanyeol menyapu puting payudara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengamati mereka berubah menjadi gelap saat Chanyeol menambah gerakan melintir dengan ibu jarinya. "Ini akan menjadi sangat bagus, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun tak dapat bicara. Memandang Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri sudah mengambil begitu banyak kekuatan Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali berpindah ke bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan bahan halus dari kemeja Chanyeol. "Buka kemejamu."

Baekhyun berbisik.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa t-tidak?"

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama melepaskanmu."

Kebahagiaan yang tajam dan manis melanda ke dalam diri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya ke atas kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan mulai membuka kancingnya satu per satu.

"Kau suka memelukku begitu lama?" Kata-kata Baekhyun merayu saat pinggulnya mendorong maju ke arah Chanyeol dan jemari Baekhyun pelan-pelan menyingkap tubuh Chanyeol yang keras dan panas untuk dipandangnya.

Chanyeol mendengar rayuan Baekhyun yang lembut dan penuh gairah di dalam suara Baekhyun dan kebahagiaan hadir di dalam tulang belakangnya. "Ya." Chanyeol ingin agar Baekhyun menemukan kenyamanan denganya. Chanyeol membutuhkan itu. Chanyeol membutuhkan itu karena Baekhyun membutuhkan itu dan Chanyeol pun membutuhkan agar Baekhyun bisa merasa nyaman. Chanyeol menginginkan itu karena Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun.

Tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun mendorong kemeja Chanyeol dari bahunya dan Chanyeol menarik membukanya. Tangan Baekhyun kembali memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan segera dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu tampan. Menawan dan tanpa kemeja. Bisepnya besar dan sekeras batu.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di atas paha Chanyeol, puting payudara laki-laki Chanyeol dan turun ke bawah ke lintasan bulu yang menghilang ke dalam celana jeans Chanyeol. Jemari Baekhyun menyapu di atasnya, maju dan mundur dan Baekhyun merasa tubuh Chanyeol menjepit dan nafas Chanyeol melambat.

Tangan Baekhyun jatuh ke kancing celana Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol jatuh ke atas tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya.

"Jangan dulu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mata Chanyeol menjadi gelap dengan gigi kecil tajam Baekhyun menghias bibir bawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dan merenggut mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya diantara bibir Baekhyun dan mencium Baekhyun dengan gairah. Dipenuhi dengan kebutuhan. Dipenuhi intensitas.

Chanyeol menangkup payudara ringan Baekhyun di tangannya, menimbangnya, meremasnya. Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jarinya ke ujung payudara Baekhyun lalu mencubit puting Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah lembut di belakan tenggorokannya saat Baekhyun mulai menggeliat terhadap Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian jatuh ke pantat Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke tubuhnya, menekan Baekhyun ke perutnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat saat tangannya menyapu ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, tidak membiarkan adanya jarak satu inch pun di antara mereka. Mulut Chanyeol mengkonsumsi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol dan mulai mengambil oksigen ke paru-parunya. Baekhyun menekan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, membelai kulit kepala Chanyeol dengan jemarinya dan kembali ke mulut Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol terpaksa menurut Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka di atas mulut Baekhyun dan lidahnya mulai mendorong dengan dalam dan kuat. Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun kemudian keluar hanya untuk kembali masuk, lagi dan lagi. Mereka mulai saling menarik oksigen dan ciuman diantara mereka menjadi basah, liar dan panas.

Intensitas pertukaran ini benar-benar membuat hilang pikiran.

Baekhyun menggantung di lengan Chanyeol, gairah menjerit melalui dirinya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tahu kapan dia mulai mencakar Chanyeol, tapi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan mengayunkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan membuka sepatunya dan kembali di antara paha Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mulai menarik Baekhyun ke atas kepalanya.

"Kita tak akan melakukan ini saat masih memakai sepatu." Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol tak ingin berhenti. "Tidak?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun mulai mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil waktu beberapa detik untuk membuka sepatu ketsnya.

Chanyeol membuka restleting celananya, tapi tetap mengenakan jeansnya dan kembali menghadap Baekhyun. Dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol sudah kembali dan menarik celana dalam Baekhyun turun ke kaki Baekhyun dan mendorong kaki Baekhyun terbuka.

Baekhyun merasakan bahan jeans Chanyeol menyapu paha bagian dalamnya saat Chanyeol bersandar ke arahnya. Tangan Baekhyun menyapu sisi tubuh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lalu bergerak ke dadanya, Chanyeol memegang payudara Baekhyun dan mengambil payudara Baekhyun lainnya dengan mulutnya. Manis, kenikmatan yang manis menjalar ke bagian tengah tubuh Baekhyun, terasa sangat intens untuknya saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap puting payudaranya, menjilat lalu menghisap lagi. Chanyeol terus meremas payudara Baekhyun lainnya, menggenggamkan tangannya ke atas payudara Baekhyun dan menggenggam dengan penuh, bergerak menyapu puting payudaranya lalu memegangnya kembali, menyapunya seperti Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa cukup.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya menuju lembah di antara payudara Baekhyun, menarik nafas dalam, tarikan nafas dalam saat Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali ke payudara Baekhyun dan mengambil daging putih mulus itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap, menggerakkan bibirnya dan lidahnya ke sekeliling kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tanpa diragukan membuat Baekhyun memar. Tidak sakit, seperti sihir, tapi Baekhyun tahu dia akan melihat tanda kepemilikan Chanyeol di pagi hari, hal itu makin membuatnya bergairah.

Chanyeol bergerak menyapu ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun sampai bibirnya berada di pusar Baekhyun dan Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar dengan tato gairah di dadanya saat pinggulnya bergerak dan basah, gairah basah melembutkan Baekhyun. Satu tangan Chanyeol tetap berada di payudara Baekhyun, menangkap payudara Baekhyun di dalam genggamannya. Membius Baekhyun dengan perasaan puting payudaranya yang dicubit diantara ibu jari Chanyeol dan jemarinya, memegang Baekhyun dengan erat. Kepala Chanyeol berada di atas perutnya yang lembut, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya yang lain ke antara sambungan paha Baekhyun dan menyusupkan jari besar dan tumpul diantara lipatan basah dan panas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah lembut di tenggorokannya saat jari Chanyeol menari di bagian panas Baekhyun, bergerak dari clitnya kembali ke inti lembut feminin Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam, Chanyeol merasakan cairan panas Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar kembali hanya untuk mengelus dan menggoda clit Baekhyun lagi. Maju dan mundur, Chanyeol terus bergerak secara konstan sampai kepala Baekhyun bergerak di atas bantal dan tangan Baekhyun jatuh ke atas kepala Chanyeol yang berada di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Ya, Sayang?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata Baekhyun dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke atas dan ke dalam diri Baekhyun, mata gelap Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sementara dia melakukan semua itu.

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan dan tertangkap di paru-parunya saat mata Chanyeol menahan mata Baekhyun, Jari Chanyeol menggali dengan dalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Chanyeol serak.

Bernafas dengan kasar, Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kata. "Sekarang."

Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya dengan lembut, mengangkat mereka ke payudara lain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menahan pandangan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya, melembabkan puting payudara Baekhyun dengan cairan basah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas saat Chanyeol bergerak naik dan menjilat puting payudara Baekhyun, mengisap cairan Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, menahan mata Baekhyun selama dia melakukan itu semua.

Baekhyun hampir saja orgasme saat itu.

"Jangan dulu." Chanyeol mendorong kata-kata itu keluar dan kembali jatuh ke tubuh Baekhyun sampai kepalan berada di antara paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk kaki Baekhyun di lengannya dan membuka Baekhyun untuk dirinya. "Oh Sayang."

Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata bisikan itu lalu otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat mulut Chanyeol menemukan dirinya, gigi Chanyeol dan bibirnya menghisap di atas clit Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah, Chanyeol menggeram dalam dari diafragmanya dan memasukan jari tengahnya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam diri Baekhyun.

Pinggul Baekhyun naik ke atas saat dirinya dilanda oleh kenikmatan.

"C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti.

"Aku I-Ingin_"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun, terus memanipulasi jarinya di dalam Baekhyun. "Apa, Baek? Apa yang kau inginkan? katakan padaku, sayang."

Baekhyun mendesah lembut dan kata-kata itu keluar. "Aku ingin orgasme saat kau ada di dalam diriku."

"Ya."

Chanyeol menarik jarinya dari Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan berdiri lalu menarik lepas jeans dan celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping tempat tidur, tanpa busana, dan Baekhyun memandangnya, tubuhnya begitu menawan, saat dia mengenakan kondomnya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas tempat tidur dan berada di antara paha Baekhyun, membentangkan kaki Baekhyun dan mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun ke pinggangnya.

Chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun sebentar dan menciumnya. "kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mendesah.

Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah dan memposisikan dirinya ke gerbang masuk Baekhyun. Mendorong dengan memberi sedikit tekanan, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan membungkus wajahnya dengan tangannya, jemarinya menyapu masuk ke dalam rambutnya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan menemukan pandangan Chanyeol yang terfokus sepenuhnya kearah dirinya. Chanyeol mendorong beberapa inci lagi masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya meregang untuk menerima Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram dan mata Baekhyun terpejam.

"Buka." Kata tunggal itu adalah suatu desisan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan Chanyeol menyusup masuk seluruhnya, mendorong dengan konstan sampai Chanyeol tak lagi bisa lebih dalam lagi. Mata Baekhyun melebar. Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol, sentuhannya, keposesifannya. Terasa begitu nikmat.

Chanyeol menahan sebentar, koneksi diantara mereka begitu kuat, getaran listrik dari mata Chanyeol menembus Baekhyun. Milik Chanyeol mengisi Baekhyun, berdenyut didalam dirinya saat Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. "Begitu manis."

Baekhyun mendesah di bawah tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, meminta lebih.

"Jadilah milikku."

"Chanyeol, kumohon."

"Katakan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. "Aku milikmu."

Chanyeol menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan dorongan yang lain lalu berhenti.

Kenikmatan hadir diantara mereka. Mereka terengah dengan hebat.

"Kau menikmati berdansa dengan pria itu, tadi?" Chanyeol menggeram, suara Chanyeol serak saat dia mendorong kata-kata itu keluar untuk Baekhyun.

Kebingungan melanda Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak ingat pria itu. Apakah dia tadi berdansa dengan seorang pria? Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan malam ini. Chanyeol begitu besar dan terasa penuh di dalam dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat otaknya berfungsi. Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya lagi, memohon Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menusuk dan berhenti lagi. Mata Chanyeol meraih ke bawah ke dalam jiwa Baekhyun. "Aku berharap kau menikmatinya… karena itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya kau berdansa dengan pria lain selain aku. Aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan berbagi. Tidak lagi ada dansa, tidak lagi ada ciuman, tidak ada lagi untukmu." Chanyeol menarik lagi dan mendorong dengan keras. "Kau merasakan milikku di dalam dirimu, Baek? Kau merasakannya?" Chanyeol mendorong ke dalam Baekhyun, tubuh Chanyeol menindih di atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkat ke atas kepala dan menahannya ke bawah. "Rasakan, sayang. Ingat. Belajarlah untuk menyukainya, karena ini adalah semua yang akan pernah kau ketahui. Hanya aku. Tidak ada orang lain."

Kenikmatan yang tajam dan panas menjalar ke dalam dirinya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu dan memicu mengalirnya kelembaban baru ke titik dimana tubuh mereka terkoneksi saat ini.

Chanyeol melakukan tusukan lainnya saat Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dan menuntut jawaban. "Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ya." Hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkan Baekhyun. Pinggul Baekhyun menggeliat memohon untuk lagi.

Dengan sepersetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan memindahkanya ke bawah tubuh Baekhyun, memegang pantat Baekhyun yang mulus dan mengangkatnya ke atas ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan tusukan konstan, mengobarkan nafsu mereka berdua.

Itu sangat nikmat. Oh Tuhan, Itu sangat nikmat. Baekhyun tak bisa fokus pada hal yang lain. Pikiran terus terbang ke segala penjuru otaknya. Dia bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pencemburu dan posesif dan Baekhyun mencintainya. Chanyeol terasa besar di dalam dirinya dan menusuknya menuju orgasme. Maju dan mundur, tubuh Baekhyun dibajiri oleh kenikmatan, kenikmatan yang murni.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk meraih mulut Baekhyun saat yang sama Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya ke arah Chanyeol. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan lidah Chanyeol masuk. Ciuman mereka panas, paru-paru mereka terengah-engah mengharap oksigen tapi mereka tetap tidak melepaskan diri mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan Baekhyun tahu dia akan segera orgasme.

Getaran pelan berasal dari tenggorokannya, suara kebutuhan dan gairah, dan otot internal miliknya mulai mengetat di penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong ke arah Chanyeol saat kenikmatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Orgasme itu dalam, internal dan pikiran Baekhyun tertutup untuk apapun selain kenikmatan yang memabukkan yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam gelombang orgasme saat Chanyeol menggeram dan menusuk ke dalam Baekhyun dengan tusukan lainnya.

Tiga tusukan dalam lalu Chanyeol klimaks, mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam dunia yang intens, kenikmatan yang mendalam. Chanyeol bertahan di dalam Baekhyun, menumpahkan benihnya yang hangat, basah dan nikmat ke dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun merasakan itu langsung menuju ke dalam jiwanya saat ia memeluk erat bahu Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol meninggalkan mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka mendarat ke bahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap berada dalam posisi itu, Mulut Chanyeol basah di atas kulit Baekhyun saat mereka berdua mulai menenangkan diri.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak ke telinga Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik.

Chanyeol menahan dirinya di atas Baekhyun, masih ada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai bisa berpikir kembali dan semua terasa baik. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali, hanya perasaan nyaman dan keyakinan bahwa Chanyeol perduli padanya. Untuk apa Chanyeol meminta maaf?

"Apa yang kau sesali?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dirinya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, perlahan menarik keluar dirinya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan bergerak ke sampingnya.

Chanyeol menyusupkan lengannya kebawah tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku terlalu kasar padamu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak kasar."

Tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke payudara Baekhyun dimana kulit lembut dan putih miliknya sudah mulai menunjukkan efek dari sentuhan Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyunnie, aku membuatmu memar."

"Ini hanya sebuah cupang. Tidak sakit." Kata-kata Baekhyun lembut, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat cupang dikulitmu. Aku bahkan tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan."

Kenikmatan melanda Baekhyun. "Tidak Apa-apa," Baekhyun berbisik.

"Dan aku tak seharusnya mengancammu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut, Baek. Tentang pria yang tadi berdansa denganmu."

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya untuk memandang mata Chanyeol. "Kau tidak serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut."

"Apakah aku terlihat takut?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak takut." Jawaban Baekhyun sangat yakin.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan menangkap gundukan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. "Ok. Itu tadi latihan. Sekarang ini untuk yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol membungkuk ke bawah dan menempatkan mulutnya di atas mulut Baekhyun.

oOo

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka bersama dan perlahan, barang-barang milik Baekhyun mulai bermigrasi ke rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sepertinya tak terlihat keberatan. Bahkan, Chanyeol secara terang terangan menganjurkan hal itu dengan meminta Baekhyun bermalam di rumahnya lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun merasa nyaman, jadi Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun meninggalkan barang-barangnya di rumahnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengkonsumsi pil kontrasepsi dan segala sesuatu diantara mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Sampai suatu malam Luhan menelpon dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun agar jangan kembali ke apartemen karena polisi berada di mana-mana. Luhan tak tahu apakah telah terjadi perampokan atau tepatnya hal apa yang terjadi. Hanya itu semua informasi yang Luhan berikan.

Baekhyun menawarkan untuk datang dan menjemput Luhan kemudian membawa Luhan ke rumah Chanyeol. Luhan mengatakan padanya nanti akan memberi kabar dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya. Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk berhati-hati sebelum Luhan menutup telepon.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi murka.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Baekhyun, mengusap rambutnya dengan pergolakan di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol berbalik memandang Baekhyun dan melotot.

"Kita tak akan menghadapi masalah ini jika kau sepenuhnya pindah ke rumahku. Aku tak suka kau tinggal di apartemen itu. Itu tidak aman."

Baekhyun jadi meradang. Hampir terdengar seperti ultimatum.

"Apartemen itu sepenuhnya aman."

"Apartemen itu tidak aman," Chanyeol menggeram, getaran datang dari dadanya. Kemarahan Chanyeol begitu terlihat.

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan tinggal di sana-" Baekhyun berhenti bicara saat Chanyeol memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku tak bisa mencegah dimana Kyungsoo harusnya tinggal. Itu urusan mereka atau urusan pria lain. Bukan aku. Bukan kau." Suara Chanyeol terus menerjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol kehilangan kesabaran.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memulai bantahannya.

"Kami berbagi uang sewa. Dan perlengkapannya. Kami baru saja memperpanjang sewa."

Tangan Chanyeol membelah udara. "Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan membayar uang sewamu sampai waktu sewa berakhir. Itu bukan jadi alasan kau tidak bisa pindah kesini. Selama teman se apartemenmu mendapatkan uang sewamu, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara lembut.

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk garis lurus saat ekspresinya menjadi gelap.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal saat dia membungkuk ke depan menyusup ke wilayah pribadi Baekhyun. "Ya. Aku bisa. Apakah kau menandatangani sewa untuk 6 bulan atau setahun?

"S-Setahun." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku akan membayarnya di muka. Kau tidak akan melanggar perjanjian sewa itu. Kita bisa memindahkan barang-barangmu besok." Kata-kata Chanyeol mutlak, menegaskan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Chanyeol aku tidak tahu apakah itu adil untuk mereka, mereka tidak hanya mengharapkan uang. Mereka mengharapkan aku untuk berada di sana. Seorang teman sekamar. Seorang sahabat."

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi itu tidak bisa membantu. Kalian bertiga tidak bisa terus berpikir hal itu akan bertahan selamanya. Hal buruk terjadi. Orang melanjutkan hidupnya. Aku tidak bilang kau harus menjauhi Sahabatmu, Aku hanya mengatakan kau tidak bisa tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan tikus-"

"Penuh dengan tikus! itu komunitas tertutup! bagus, mahal-"

"Terserah apa katamu. Ok. Aku berlebihan. Tapi intinya aku ingin kau berada di sini di rumahku, Baek. Aku ingin kau berada di sini setiap detik dalam setiap hari sejak kita kembali bersama. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali ke apartemen itu setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini di sana. Itu tidak akan terjadi, sayang."

Baekhyun berdiri memandang Chanyeol. Keragu-raguan membingungkan pikirannya. Baekhyun ingin bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menginginkan itu jauh di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menyayangi sahabatnya, tapi Baekhyun juga mencintai...- Baekhyun memotong pikiran itu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun ingin bersama sahabatnya, tapi Baekhyun lebih ingin bersama Chanyeol.

Kekhawatiran utamanya adalah Baekhyun sudah menelantarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tapi mereka akan bisa mengerti. Terutama Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Semakin sering mereka bersama, semakin Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa Chanyeol, Kyungsoo semakin menyadari apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol miliki berdua. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun dan ingin agar Baekhyun bahagia.

Dan ini tidak berarti Baekhyun akan melanggar perjanjian sewa apartemennya. Chanyeol sudah menawarkan untuk membayar bagian sewa Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Jika Baekhyun tinggal di sini bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah terus membayar bagian uang Sewanya dan peralatan.

Dan Chanyeol benar. Semua hal berubah. Orang berubah. Sebuah hubungan terjadi dan hidup harus terus berlanjut. Mungkin ini waktunya. Perasaan puas yang tersembunyi dan berbahaya menjalar ke dalam tulang belakang Baekhyun dan mengisi dirinya dengan kebahagian. Baekhyun akan sangat senang tinggal disini dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang begitu ia inginkan.

Dan satu hal pasti. Jika Baekhyun mengecewakan Chanyeol kali ini, Chanyeol akan menjadi begitu buas di masa depan. Baekhyun tak akan mendapatkan kedamaian sampai Baekhyun menyetujui apa yang diminta oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil waktu sebelum menjawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat merasakan penilaian Chanyeol menetap kepadanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegang, seloroh di pipi Chanyeol, menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya begitu dalam sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dada Chanyeol yang turun naik. "Jika aku melakukan ini Chanyeol, tidak berarti kau akan selalu menang dalam segala hal. Jika aku pindah ke rumahmu itu karena aku ingin pindah ke rumahmu. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengancamku untuk melakukan hal yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun melemparkan kembali kata-kata awal Chanyeol padanya.

"Itu tak akan terjadi, sayang."

Chanyeol terhenyak dan sedikit relaks dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk mengancammu, sayang. Itu hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan. Jika kau setuju dengan hal ini, melakukan hal kecil ini untukku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Ayolah Baekhyun. Keluarkan aku dari kesedihan ini dan katakan padaku kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Hal kecil?" Baekhyun tercekat.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Mungkin tidak terlalu kecil."

"Tidak ada hal kecil tentangmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya, sayang, itu yang aku sedang katakan. Itu baru kekasihku. Katakan ya, Baek."

"Ya."

"Ya kau akan pindah ke rumahku?"

"Ya aku akan pindah ke rumahmu."

Postur tubuh Chanyeol menjadi relaks saat legannya meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya seutuhnya. Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan menyesalinya, sayang. Aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Hati Baekhyun tergetar dan kebahagiaan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku akan begitu jatuh cinta denganmu, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap mata Baekhyun dan mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan ucapan syukur, "Aku berjanji sayang."

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks for:**

 **erry-shi - ChanBMine - bbaeksong92 - oohsehan - VENUSXIU6199 - Baeks06 - Gianty581 - kaylakey - dwie. amandara** (Baek jaim hahaha) **\- TKsit** (ini akhir perjuangan Chanyeol^^) **\- Rly. C. JaeKyu - Ita Daiki - Nam NamTae** (maaf itu aku yang kurang konsen saat mengedit, terimakasih buat koreksinya^^) **\- EviL L - Seravin509 - shiomichi - yeahjongin - Livia. zhao - Arifahohse - ohluaeri520614 - Selenia Oh** (Jongin terkhir munculnya^^) **\- tyaku93**

.

 **a.n**

Chapter selanjutnya fokus ke Sehun ama Luhan, ChanBaek nya nyempil naik skuter jadi bisa nyelip dimana-mana hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3: Sehun and Luhan

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

CHANBAEK – **HUNHAN** – KAISOO

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 **.**

Oh Sehun menunggu untuk untuk menyudutkan Byun Luhan ke lorong gelap menuju restroom dari klub dansa. Malam sudah larut dan Sehun lebih dari sekedar marah. Emosinya mudah meledak, libidonya tinggi, dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan intensitas yang kasar. Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan keluar dari toilet wanita selama dua puluh menit. Sehun tahu antriannya panjang, tapi tetap saja, Sehun ingin menyalahkan Luhan untuk penantian ini. Hal ini membuat agresi di dalam darahnya semakin besar.

Sehun berdiri di depan dinding dan mengamati gadis-gadis yang keluar dari toilet wanita. Lebih dari satu wanita yang melirik ke arahnya saat mereka berlalu. Perhatian yang tidak diinginkan itu membuat Sehun lebih marah lagi. Jika saja Luhan keluar dari sana maka Sehun bisa dengan segera mengakhiri ini semua.

Sehun berdiri di sebelah mesin penjual rokok dan akhirnya melihat Luhan keluar dari toilet wanita. Rambut pirang madu menggantung seperti sutera di atas tonjolan payudaranya. Gairah Sehun meninggi dalam kebutuhan yang sengit saat wajah Sehun mengernyit menjadi ketidaksabaran. Sehun tidak membuang waktu dan menarik tangan Luhan saat dia berjalan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya di kuasai oleh tangan yang kasar dan dia di tarik ke sudut gelap diantara mesin penjual otomatis dan dinding. Luhan membatalkan teriakannya saat dia mengenali wajah Sehun yang kini memandang ke arahnya. Detak jantung Luhan menjadi kacau dan kakinya mulai gemetar dengan hebat saat objek fantasi rahasianya menekannya ke dinding.

Sehun menjulang di depan Luhan, lengan depan Sehun berada di samping kepala Luhan. Sehun tinggi dan besar dan dia berdiri menutupi Luhan, otot-ototnya menjepit dan giginya mengeretak.

Gulungan erat ketegangan membakar tubuh yang menjulang di hadapan Luhan, bersandar ke arahnya.

"Dengar gadis pirang kecil, hal ini tak akan berhasil." Sehun mendesis.

Sehun terlihat menggeram. Marah dan tidak bersahabat. Kemarahan yang mendidih datang dari mata Sehun yang kini menunduk ke arah Luhan. Kemarahan yang mendidih dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang Kimiawi. Sesuatu yang seksual.

Ketertarikan.

Ketertarikan yang tidak diinginkan.

Luhan menarik nafas saat getaran keragu-raguan bercampur takut, rangsangan, dan kekecewaan dari kata-kata Sehun menyebar ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Sudah berapa lama Luhan berusaha untuk dekat dengan Sehun? Luhan tahu dengan pasti sudah berapa lama. Sudah empat minggu sejak sepupunya Baekhyun berkencan dengan teman Sehun yaitu Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua bertemu, saling bertukar nomor telepon, lalu tak ada apa-apa lagi.

Tak ada apa-apa untuk Luhan. Baekhyun berada di surga ke tujuh berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Atau Baekhyun waktu itu berada di surga ke tujuh sampai seminggu lalu saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun putus dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengirim pesan SMS ke Sehun hanya untuk alasan itu. Untuk menolong sepupunya dengan memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama.

Sepupunya dan Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Luhan dapat merasakan hal itu dan itu cerita yang dia yakini. Tak ada alasan darinya selain itu saat mengirimkan SMS itu kepada Sehun.

Jika Luhan bisa meyakinkan dirinya soal itu maka dia bisa meyakinkan orang lain.

Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa membuat pita suaranya bekerja karena Sehun berada di dekatnya, mengancamnya dengan besar tubuhnya dan cercaan di suaranya.

"Jawab aku." Kata-kata Sehun kasar, penuh tuntutan.

"A-Apakah kau bertanya padaku?" tubuh Luhan gemetar dengan hebat Luhan hampir tak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Aku bilang ini tidak akan berhasil." Sehun berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Luhan. Sehun harus membuat Luhan cukup takut untuk mengasingkan Luhan, membuat Luhan ingin berada cukup jauh dari Sehun. Ini hal yang tersulit yang Sehun pernah harus lakukan.

Luhan sangat seksi, salah satu wanita paling seksi yang pernah Sehun temui. Tapi Chanyeol sudah memintanya untuk menjauhi Luhan dan Sehun adalah teman yang setia, Sehun akan mencobanya dengan susah payah. Dan sekarang Luhan berdiri di dalam lingkaran lengannya, beberapa inchi dari Sehun dan tubuh Luhan gemetar dengan kebutuhan seksual yang akan membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali.

" Apa yang—apa yang kau m-maksud?" Luhan melihat ke arah koridor yang lengang. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka untuk mengganggu ketegangan. Mereka sendirian.

"maksudku adalah tentang kau yang mengejar-ngejar aku. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau harus menghentikannya." Suara Sehun menggambarkan kefrustasian dan kemarahan.

"Kau g-gila. Aku tidak mengejar-ngejarmu." Luhan kaget dia terlihat begitu jelas mengejar-ngejar Sehun. Bagaimana dan kapan dia terlihat begitu menyolok mengejar-ngejar Sehun? Apakah Sehun akan mempercayainya jika dia membantahnya? Ia pikir dia tidak melakukan satu hal pun yang akan membuat Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Itu hal yang memalukan yang akan diketahui oleh Sehun dan itu akan membuat Luhan sangat malu. Luhan menegangkan tulang belakangnya.

"Omong kosong." Mata Sehun turun ke wajah Luhan, melintasi bibir Luhan dan jatuh ke dada Luhan yang naik turun penuh pergolakan.

"Sebenarnya kau umur berapa?"

"21, dan itu bukan urusanmu." Luhan berusaha untuk menjaga nada suaranya datar, tapi Luhan punya banyak sekali emosi yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Luhan begitu bersemangat untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun, tapi Luhan mulai merasa marah dengan sikap Sehun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk bicara dengan nada seperti itu dengannya. Walaupun Sehun tahu Luhan sudah berlaku buruk padanya itu merupakan alasan lebih lainnya untuk berlaku baik dengan Luhan. Tidak bersikap seperti Luhan sudah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar.

"Omong kosong. Kau belum 21." Sehun menekan kata-kata itu keluar diantara giginya yang bergemeretak.

"Bagaimana kau pikir aku bisa berada di sini? Sulap?" suara Luhan sarkastis, memotong, memberikan padanya kembali apa yang sudah dia hidangkan untuk Luhan.

"Sok pintar . Kau pirang kecil sok pintar dan jika kau pikir sesuatu akan terjadi diantara kita, kau gila."

"Kau orang tolol. Biarkan aku pergi." Sekarang Luhan sama marahnya dengan Sehun dan mulai mempertanyakan penilaiannya sendiri. Ya, Sehun sangat menarik, tapi sial, siapa tahu yang tahu ternyata dia seorang menjengkelkan?

"Aku tidak menahanmu." Sehun mencemooh Luhan.

Luhan menyadari Sehun Pada dasarnya benar. Sehun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tubuh Sehun hanya menjulang diatasnya, mengurung Luhan, Tapi Sehun tidak benar-benar menyentuh Luhan. Luhan tak mau bertahan untuk mendengar omong kosong Sehun lagi. Luhan mulai membungkuk ke bawah lengan Sehun tapi Sehun lalu meraih Luhan dan menghentikannya dan menariknya kembali ke posisi awal.

Hanya saja kali ini, Sehun menyentuh dan menahan Luhan.

Luhan kembali terhimpit ke dinding dan Sehun menutupi ruang lingkup Luhan. Mata Sehun memandang Luhan. Tangan Sehun mencengkeram Luhan dengan erat.

Kaget dan ketegangan yang intens melanda Luhan saat Luhan mendorong Sehun dan dia tak membiarkan dirinya lepas. Jelas ini lebih dari sekedar kemarahan. Sehun pasti memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kemarahan. Mungkin Luhan tidak salah saat dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Luhan sudah memimpikan hal ini cukup lama.

Luhan menguji kekuatan cengkeraman Sehun dengan mencoba untuk melepas diri dari Sehun lagi.

"Jangan bergerak." Suara Sehun brutal. Sehun memandang Luhan, Lubang hidung Sehun melebar dan bibirnya menggertak.

Tangan Sehun mencengkeram lengan atas Luhan dan Sehun memandang Luhan dengan seksama.

"Buat keputusanmu." Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun lewat kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk menjauh dari Sehun beberapa Inchi lebih jauh. Beberapa inchi yang dibutuhkan oleh Luhan untuk tetap berada dalam kewarasan.

Cengkeraman Sehun pada Luhan menjadi lebih erat."Jangan Bergerak." Sehun mengulangi dengan desisan.

Tubuh Luhan menjadi relaks seutuhnya, siap mendengarkan hal yang tak bisa terelakkan. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menyerah. Berhenti mengirimiku SMS-"

"Aku hanya mengirimkan satu SMS!" Luhan balik berteriak.

Cengkeraman Sehun seakan menembus kulit Luhan, "Berhenti memandangku seperti kau ingin memakanku-"

Luhan menyentakkan lengan Sehun yang menahannya dan menyela Sehun. "Kau gila." Ok, Mr. Arogan sepertinya butuh kepalanya di periksa. Luhan tak pernah memandang Sehun seperti itu. Ini pasti imaginasi Sehun sepenuhnya.

Sehun tetap menahan Luhan di hadapannya. "Jaga mulutmu, gadis kecil."

"Namaku Luhan."

"Aku tahu siapa namamu" kata-kata itu keluar dengan cepat.

"Betulkah?" Luhan bertanya dengan nafas yang cepat.

"Ya."

Mereka saling menatap saat kesunyian hadir dengan seksual chemistry yang mengalir di antara mereka.

Ketegangan sangat tinggi diantara mereka dan akhirnya Sehun kembali bicara. "Baekhyun tak akan suka jika aku bermain-main denganmu. Baekhyun akan marah lalu Chanyeol juga akan marah padaku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi."

Penjelasan Sehun tak membuat Luhan tertarik.

"Baekhyun bukan penjagaku." Kata-kata Luhan bermaksud untuk menantang Sehun.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Sehun mendorong kata-kata itu keluar, mengulangi posisinya.

Siapa sebenarnya yang Sehun coba yakinkan?

Luhan menarik nafas, menahannya lalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya Luhan pikirkan. "Ya, Tapi kau juga menginginkannya."

Itu dia. Pernyataan Luhan mengisyaratkan bahwa perkiraan Sehun mungkin benar. Luhan menginginkannya dan Luhan berpikir Sehun juga menginginkannya.

Kesunyian total melanda mereka.

Mata Sehun menyala menatap ke arah Luhan, mukanya marah dengan garang.

Luhan mendorong dagunya ke atas, garis rahang Luhan menantang.

Saat Sehun kemudian membuka mulutnya, Luhan tahu Sehun tak akan menyerah dengan chemistry yang ada diantara mereka.

"Ini tak akan berhasil. Aku pria dewasa. Kau tidak bisa memperdaya atau menggiringku ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan."

"Benar." Nada suara Luhan menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku benar."

"Tentu." Luhan menjawab Sehun dengan cara yang jelas ingin membuat Sehun menjadi lebih marah lagi.

Luhan benar. Jawaban singkat satu katanya membuat Sehun menjadi lebih marah. Tubuh Sehun maju satu inchi lebih dekat untuk mengancam dan mulut Sehun terkatup membentuk garis lurus yang rapat.

Luhan menegangkan tubuhnya terhadap tubuh Sehun dan menghantam Sehun dengan ungkapan yang terkenal tepat di wajahnya. "Baiklah Sehun. Aku menangkap apa yang kau katakan dengan sangat jelas. Biarkan aku pergi. Ada pria lain yang tak akan keberatan untuk berdansa denganku."

Sehun menahan Luhan dengan erat, ekspresinya berubah menjadi muram.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, gadis kecil." Itu sebuah peringatan. Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada suara rendah, menggertak, suara Sehun bergetar jauh dari dalam dada Sehun.

"Aku selalu hati-hati. Meskipun itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan kakakku." Kata-kata Luhan menjadi antagonis.

"Kau benar." Mata Sehun menyapu tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagus. Biarkan aku pergi." Luhan berkata.

"Sebentar lagi." Sehun tidak terburu-buru.

"Sekarang." Tuntut Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku katakan padamu untuk berhati-hati berada di sekitarku. Hati-hati untuk apa yang kau katakan padaku. Hati-hati untuk melemparkan omong kosong seperti itu di wajahku. Kau mungkin tak akan suka dengan konsekuensinya."

"Kau baru saja bilang padaku bahwa kau tak menginginkanku, lalu kenapa harus ada konsekuensi? Kau tak perduli dengan apa yang akulakukan atau dengan siapa aku melakukannya."

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar dan aku tak pernah mengatakan aku tidak menginginkanmu."

"Ini semua tentang hal itu, kan? kau memperingatkanku karena kau tak menginginkanku, kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Aku tak ingin mendekatimu karena Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku karena kau masih berumur 21 tahun. Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku karena kau tak akan tahu bagaimana mengatasi laki-laki seperti aku." Dengan fasih, pernyataan non-verbal, tangan Sehun naik ke bahu Luhan, menyapu kulit lembut Luhan dan memeluk leher Luhan dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Mata Sehun menyala, ekspresi Sehun kasar. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana ini akan terjadi diantara kita."

Sehun menekan jemarinya ke leher Luhan dan mata Luhan melebar saat kebutuhan seksual panas melandanya.

Perasaan ganda dari gairah keingintahuan dan ketakutan menghantam perut Luhan secara bersamaan. "B-bagaimana ini akan terjadi diantara kita?"

Luhan merasakan nadi di lehernya berdenyut keras dibawah sentuhan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

Mata Sehun menyapu wajah Luhan, tulang pipi Luhan, bibirnya yang bergetar. "Itu akan jadi intens, gadis pirang. Sangat intens."

Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan cepat saat sulur-sulur keinginan melanda dirinya yang hampir melumpuhkannya. "Sehun, Tolonglah."

"Tidak, ini tak akan berhasil." Suara Sehun datar.

"Tolonglah." Luhan berbisik. Luhan tahu saat ini Luhan memohon kepada Sehun, tapi tampaknya Luhan tidak perduli.

"Tidak, ini tak akan berhasil," Sehun mengulangi, kata-katanya keluar dengan lebih lembut.

Dalam keputusasaan, Luhan mulai mencari dalih. "Ok. Ini tak akan berhasil. Aku mengerti." Denyut nadinya berpacu dengan sengit sampai ke otaknya. Luhan menjilat lidahnya. "Tolonglah, satu ciuman saja. Jadi aku bisa tahu." Mata Luhan memandang Sehun.

Sehun mempelajari bibir Luhan dan kebutuhan di dalam mata Luhan.

Sehun memindahkan satu tangan dari leher Luhan dan menyapukannya ke pipinya dengan lembut. Tangannya terus menyapu membentuk alur ke rambut Luhan dan mencengkeram kulit kepalanya. Tangan Sehun yang lain jatuh dari leher Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berjinjit dan menarik tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan tertahan saat gairah seksual melingkupi di antara mereka.

Paru-paru Sehun menarik masuk oksigen. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya akan menghukum diriku sendiri."

Kata-kata Sehun seperti kesedihan.

"Tolonglah Sehun." Luhan berbisik.

"Itu terdengar sangat indah saat kau memohon padaku. Aku sudah membayangkanmu ketika kau memohon padaku."

Kenikmatan bergelung menjalari tubuhnya saat Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun juga berpikir tentang bagaimana hal ini akan terjadi diantara mereka.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya dan mulutnya dekat ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan menahan oksigen di paru-parunya. Luhan merintih saat lidah Sehun mendorong ke dalam mulutnya.

Lutut Luhan mulai gemetar dan kupu-kupu mulai berkibar di dalam perutnya saat aroma Sehun, rasa Sehun secara ampuh mempengaruhi dirinya.

Luhan menggelantung di lengan Sehun saat ia berusaha untuk membuat otaknya berfungsi. Ia hanya memiliki satu pikiran. Sehun akhirnya menciumnya!

Tapi sesegara pikiran itu datang, keputus asaan melandanya saat ia menyadari ciuman apa yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

Ciuman hukuman.

Ciuman yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan dan hukuman setimpal.

Dan kelaparan. Oh, ya. Luhan merasakannya. Kelaparan Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga merasakan kemarahan Sehun saat tangannya mengangkat wajah Luhan dan menahannya, lidah Sehun menusuk secara berulang-ulang ke dalam mulut Luhan seperti Sehun tak pernah merasa cukup. Seperti Sehun tak bisa merasa cukup dan ingin menghukumnya untuk itu.

Kenapa begitu banyak kemarahan? Apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada Sehun?

Luhan bertahan di lengan Sehun, kesunyian yang pedih melanda Luhan. Ia tak menginginkan ciuman semacam ini yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Ia ingin ciuman yang manis, ciuman yang lembut.

Penuh dengan kelaparan, ya. Tapi tidak kemarahan. Ia tak pantas menerima kemarahan Sehun.

Luhan merintih di belakang tenggorokannya, menyarangkan tangannya di dada Sehun dan mulai mendorong. Tangan Sehun menjadi lebih erat mencengkeram Luhan dan Luhan sejenak berpikir Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi lalu Mulut Sehun terlepas dari mulutnya dan mereka berdiri bersama, menghisap oksigen dan saling memandang seperti dua orang petarung dalam duel untuk memperjuangkan hidup.

Mata Luhan menyipit dan ia melemparkan pandangan yang panas dan menuduh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tetap diam dan Luhan memberikan Sehun balasan atas perlakuannya. "Ok. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kau benar. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Kau kasar, kacau, bajingan yang egois. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Perasaan benci yang tajam nampak di dalam suara Luhan.

"Hanya karena hal terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan-" Api kemarahan bercampur dengan gairah bergejolak ke dalam diri Sehun.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Sehun," Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Sehun dan menarik diri dari Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terangkat dari Luhan dan Luhan menyapukan punggung telapak tangannya ke mulutnya mencoba untuk menghapus ciuman hukuman darinya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun betapa dalam rasa benci dirinya.

"Bajingan." Luhan mengatakan itu sambil mendengus, berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mencoba untuk, apa? Minta maaf?

"Luhan-"

Luhan menyela Sehun dengan menyentakkan tangannya dan menjerit. "Pergi."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dari Luhan dan melepaskan pegangannya. Luhan memandang Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya lalu kembali menuju keramaian dan musik.

oOo

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Sehun duduk di atas kursi barnya dengan marah, tangannya memegang bir keduanya malam ini. Luhan berubah menjadi bola liar yang panas sebagai balas dendam seorang wanita saat ia dengan sengaja membuat malam Sehun menjadi sangat menyedihkan dengan cara menari dengan semua pria sialan di klub dan tidak pernah sekalipun memandang Sehun.

Ini sebuah hukuman, Sehun merasakan ini sangat berat.

Tubuh mungil berlekuk Luhan mengacaukan kepala Sehun yang Sehun sendiri bahkan tak bisa membuat dirinya berpikir.

Klub akan segera tutup dan Sehun duduk menunggu dua wanita yang akan memberikannya tumpangan. Chanyeol sudah menelantarkannya saat dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tadi melintas di hadapannya dan mengatakan padanya mereka akan memberikan dia tumpangan.

Sehun mengamati kedua sahabat itu di lantai dansa sekarang.

Kyungsoo langsing dengan rambut hitam kelam. Kyungsoo cantik. Para pria mendekatinya sepanjang malam. Mata Kyungsoo memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, dan seperti yang Kyungsoo tahu, itu justru membuat para pria itu semakin tertantang.

Kyungsoo sangat menawan, tapi Sehun harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik dengan Kyungsoo dan matanya terus beralih tanpa ragu ke teman sekamar Kyungsoo. Sehun seketika tersentak lagi, dengan kefemininan Luhan. Luhan kecil dan mempesona, dengan pinggul yang ramping dan payudara yang belum lama tadi, berada di bawah sentuhannya.

Sehun gatal untuk merasakannya lagi.

Sehun sudah sangat menginginkan Luhan sejak bertemu dengannya, tapi Sehun waktu itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga dia tak punya waktu untuk melakukan apa pun. Sehun juga belum memutuskan apakah dia harus melakukan sesuatu atau tidak soal itu.

Umurnya selalu menjadi penghalang, mengacaukan rencana yang dibuat untuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya 7 tahun lebih muda dari Sehun tapi karena Luhan 21 tahun maka 7 tahun perbedaan umur itu menjadi berarti. Sehun sudah berada di wilayah ini cukup lama, sering terlihat. Sehun memiliki kebaikan di dalam dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan akan sangat terluka jika Sehun mempermainkannya. Otak Sehun sudah berdansa menginginkan dia tapi di satu sisi ingin melindungi Luhan dari dirinya.

Tapi sial, pandangan di mata Luhan saat Luhan memohon Sehun untuk menciumnya tadi. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah dapat dilupakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun tahu dia harus mencoba. Sial. Sehun benar-benar tak ada pilihan. Ia punya banyak pilihan tapi sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati Luhan.

Jika ditinjau kembali, seharusnya Sehun mengajak Luhan berkencan pada malam pertama mereka bertemu. Jika waktu itu Sehun mengajaknya berkencan, mendeklariskannya dari awal, maka Chanyeol tak akan bisa memberikannya omong kosong seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan ada deadline untuk mengajak Luhan kencan? Sehun mempunyai urusan pada pekerjaannya yang membutuhkan perhatian penuh dari dirinya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol menghadapi masalah ini.

Ini situasi benar-benar kacau. Sehun seharusnya sudah mendapatkan Luhan di atas tempat tidurnya beberapa minggu lalu.

Dan sekarang Sehun hanya menghadapi kekacauan.

Tangan Sehun terikat.

Oh Tuhan.

Sehun meneguk bir-nya lagi dan meringis saat dia menyadari dia membiarkan minumannya menjadi hangat.

Sehun meletakkan botol birnya di bar di hadapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dua wanita itu. Mereka berdua minum dan Sehun khawatir tentang mereka yang harus berkendara.

Sehun tak tahu mobil siapa yang mereka bawa, dan Sehun juga tidak perduli.

Sehun yang akan menyetir.

Dengan satu setengah botol bir, Sehun tanpa ragu lebih aman berada di belakang kemudi dari pada salah satu dari kedua wanita itu.

Sehun duduk, merenung dalam diam dan menunggu sampai dansa terakhir berakhir dan kedua wanita itu menyusup ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo bicara, "Ayo kita pulang Sehun."

Sehun berdiri dan memandang ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di belakang dan merogoh kunci ke dalam kantong celananya.

Jadi mereka memakai mobil Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun, jadi Sehun hanya menarik diri ke belakang dan mengikuti kedua wanita itu ke tempat parkir.

Beberapa pria seperti hendak bergerak menghampiri mereka, tapi kedua wanita itu tampak tidak sadar dan Sehun berdiri tegap dan memberikan isyarat pada para pria itu bahwa mereka jangan mengganggu kedua wanita ini.

Udara larut malam terasa dingin. Sehun menunggu sampai Luhan berjalan ke compact car biru dan Sehun bergerak ke depan ke arah Luhan dengan sangat santai dan membuat Luhan kaget.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kunci dan Luhan dengan ragu-ragu menyerahkan kepada Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menerima kunci di tangannya, sikap Sehun berubah.

Sehun meraih Luhan dengan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke kursi penumpang. Sehun membuka kunci, membuka pintu dan mendorong Luhan ke dalam. "Aku yang akan menyetir." Kata-katanya tegas dan menuntut.

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo naik ke kursi belakang mobil tanpa berdalih dan Luhan memutuskan tak ada gunanya membantah. Jika Sehun ingin menyetir ke rumahnya itu tidak masalah. Setelah itu Luhan akan menyetir.

Tapi faktanya kemudian, tidak seperti itu.

Sehun sudah pernah ke apartemen mereka sebelumnya bersama Chanyeol dan sekarang Sehun menuju ke sana.

Luhan meradang. "Apa-"

"Kau tidak akan menyetir malam ini. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk itu. Aku akan mengembalikan mobilmu besok."

"Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan besok pagi. Tugas yang harus aku lakukan. Ini tidak perlu-"

"Diam Luhan. Kau tadi minum dan Aku tidak sedang mood untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

Luhan duduk kembali, menutup mulutnya dan bergolak. Dia hanya minum dua kali selama periode 4 jam. Dia juga minum tiga gelas air mineral. Dia tidak mabuk. Tapi Sehun terlihat sangat marah dan Luhan begitu lelah untuk melayani kemarahan Sehun.

Besok. Saat Sehun mengembalikan mobilnya, Luhan akan mengatakan padanya apa yang Luhan pikirkan tentang sikap dan perlakukan Sehun.

ooOoo

.

Jam sepuluh pagi, bel pintu Luhan berbunyi. Luhan sudah selesai mandi, berpakaian dan memakai make up. Luhan siap menumpahkan uneg-unegnya pada Sehun yang tak sempat dia ucapkan tadi malam.

Luhan membuka pintu dan Sehun berdiri bersandar dalam celana jeans ketat dan sudah pudar, sepatu boot dan kaos ketat merah yang membentuk perut berototnya dan mata Luhan bergerak dengan cepat, secepat matanya mendarat pada Sehun. Maskulinitas teradiasi dari diri Sehun dan Luhan tidak kebal dengan hal itu.

Sehun berdiri memandang Luhan, memutar kunci mobil Sehun di tangannya.

Kunci mobil Sehun bukan kunci mobil miliknya.

Luhan mengabaikan ketegangan seksual yang mengalir diantara mereka setiap kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dan Luhan langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Dimana kunci mobilku?"

"Mobilmu di dealer. Mereka akan mulai mengerjakannya senin pagi."

"Apa?" Luhan kaget, Luhan tidak sepenuhnya paham apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Mobilmu sedang dikerjakan." Kata-kata Sehun pendek dan singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kebingungan melanda Luhan.

"Apa kau menyadari lampu check mesin yang berkedip?" Mata Sehun berkabut, tak membiarkan Luhan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kepalanya.

"Ya, Tapi sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa minggu dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, Luhan bisa mengatakan itu membuat Sehun lebih kecewa lagi. Wajahnya meringis seperti merasakan sakit.

"Sebuah kecelakaan menunggu untuk terjadi." Suara Sehun menjadi dalam dan keras. "Kau ingin mogok di pinggir jalan, sayang dan berharap belas kasihan pada siapapun orang yang berhenti?"

"Tidak. Aku punya telepon. Aku bisa menelpon Derek mobil jika aku membutuhkannya." Luhan berusaha untuk membuat suaranya ringan tapi itu bukan seutuhnya yang menjadi perhatian Sehun. Dan Luhan tidak mempunyai uang untuk perbaikan.

"Sementara itu siapa yang sedang mengintai bokong kecilmu yang manis itu, saat kau berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu? seorang pemerkosa? Atau bahkan seorang pembunuh?" kemarahan hadir di suara Sehun.

"Aku tak punya uang sekarang ini untuk memperbaikinya." Luhan mendorong kata-kata itu keluar, malu pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Luhan hindari.

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan membayarnya." Sehun mengatakannya seperti itu sudah disepakati.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh." Luhan mencoba untuk tidak bertengkar, tapi Luhan tak bisa mencegah untuk berargumen.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau harus memperbaikinya, aku punya uang untuk memperbaikinya untukmu."

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu untukku?" Luhan dengan tulus bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau punya orang lain yang akan melakukan itu untukmu?" Sehun tahu Luhan tidak punya. Mobil Luhan begitu jelek, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Jika Luhan memiliki seseorang yang akan memberikannya uang,maka mobilnya pasti sudah diperbaiki.

"T-tidak." Suara Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat mobilmu diperbaiki. Kau tak bisa mengendarai mobil seperti itu mengelilingi kota. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu," Suara Sehun langsung berubah pelan. "Aku tak ingin berpikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tidak ketika sesuatu itu dapat dengan mudah ku bereskan."

Luhan tetap berdiri, terkesima. Sedikit kehangatan perlahan mengalir ke bawah tulang belakangnya. Lutut Luhan mulai gemetar seperti biasa tiap kali Sehun berada di dekatnya. Perlahan, pikiran Luhan mulai bekerja. "Terima kasih. Aku akan m-membayarmu kembali secepatnya saat Aku b-bisa."

"Kita akan lihat."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau bilang kau akan membayarku kembali dan aku bilang kita akan lihat. Biarkan seperti itu. Kau punya tugas yang harus kau lakukan pagi ini? kau ingin meminjam mobilku atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Lagi, Luhan berdiri saat dia mengumpulkan kecerdasannya. Luhan tak bisa percaya Sehun berada di sini di apartemennya, tidak bisa percaya Sehun memperbaiki mobilnya dan Luhan tidak bisa percaya Sehun menawarkan waktunya dan atau mobilnya padanya.

Apa maksud ini semua?

Tidak ada Luhan.

Mungkin Sehun seorang pria yang baik. Kau berpikir dia pria yang baik semalam. Mungkin semalam itu anomali dan kesan awal Luhan adalah yang benar.

Jawaban Luhan datang dengan pelan. "Aku tak ingin terus merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup merasa tidak enak untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku bisa membatalkan tugasku. Aku tak ingin kau mengantarku dan aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu tanpa mobilmu."

"Sayang, aku punya dua mobil. Aku akan membawa mobilku ini dan kita bisa ke rumahku dan mengambil mobilku yang satunya lagi. Lagipula aku tidak pernah memakainya. Ok?"

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang berdiri di pintunya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya aku yakin. Aku mengasuransikan mobilku. Tak ada hal buruk yang bisa terjadi."

Luhan memberikan Sehun senyuman kecil, senyum keragu-raguan.

"Ok, terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil tasku."

ooOoo

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Luhan duduk dengan diam di sebelah Sehun di dalam mobil Sehun sementara Sehun menyetir masuk ke dalam lingkungan berpagar dimana Sehun tinggal. Luhan memandang sekeliling dengan kagum. Tempat ini mempesona.

Tempat ini berada di sebelah utara kota, di tengah-tengah antara Gangnam dan Songpa.

Mereka sudah melewati air mancur yang di disain untuk menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada di kota Songpa.

Mereka berada di sebuah area pemukiman kelas atas yang membuka jalan baru, pohon palem dan restoran di depan pancuran air dekat gerbang.

Lingkungan perumahan Sehun masih baru dan terlihat mengkilap.

Sehun membuka pintu garasi dengan menekan tombol di dashboardnya dan satu dari tiga bagian dinding membuka.

Sehun membawa mobilnya masuk.

Garasi terhubung dengan rumah lewat jalan yang tertutup dan setelah mereka meninggalkan mobil, Luhan berdiri di jalan rumah Sehun dan menunggu dipersilahkan oleh Sehun. Luhan ingin melihat rumah Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak akan meminta. Luhan masih trauma dengan perlakuan kasar Sehun semalam dan Luhan tidak akan berkata apapun, melakukan apapun yang dalam cara apapun memberikan kesan Luhan mengejar-ngejar Sehun. Sehun yang harus memohon terlebih dulu padanya. Luhan masih memiliki sedikit harga diri.

Sehun menekan tombol keypad dan pintu dinding garasi lain terbuka.

Luhan mengamati dengan diam saat Sehun masuk ke dalam dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah mobil keluar.

Luhan meringis saat melihat mobil itu.

Oh , Tidak akan.

Luhan tidak akan mengendarai mobil itu.

Luhan tidak bisa.

Luhan tidak akan.

Bisakah?

Luhan memandang dengan kagum saat Sehun keluar dari Corvette seri terbaru yang cantik dan berwarna merah cherry. Sehun berjalan kembali ke arah Luhan dan melemparkan kunci mobil. Luhan secara otomatis meraih kunci dan menangkapnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengendarai mobil itu." dengan segera Luhan membantah.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Ini transmisi otomatis. " Sehun dengan sengaja mengalihkan kata-kata Luhan.

"Bukan, maksudku, ini sebuah Vette." Luhan menunjuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas terlihat.

"Ya." Sehun setuju,

"Ini seri terbaru." Luhan meneruskan bantahannya.

"Tidak, ini seri lama," Sehun membantah pernyataan Luhan.

"Omong kosong. Ini terlihat baru."

"Ini tidak baru, sayang. Aku membeli mobil ini dengan uang signing bonus -uang yang diberikan kepada karyawan baru oleh perusahaan sebagai insentif karena mau bergabung dengan perusahaan- enam tahun lalu." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Signing bonus? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Luhan bergetar.

"Aku seorang pialang saham." Suara Sehun datar.

"Oh." Luhan berkata.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku seorang resepsionis di kantor dokter gigi." Jawaban Luhan diucapkan dengan pelan.

"Ya? Kau punya gigi yang cantik." Mata Sehun memandang mata Luhan, tidak pernah berpaling.

Luhan membiarkan itu beralih saat pembicaraan menjadi lebih berputar.

"kau membeli mobil ini enam t-tahun lalu? be-berapa usiamu?" Luhan menjadi bertanya-tanya tentang Sehun.

"28. Apakah kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu?" Sehun bertanya.

"PR?"

"Ya. Kau tahulah, hal-hal biasa yang dilakukan para wanita saat mereka tertarik pada seorang pria? Google. Memata-matai lewat media sosial." Sehun tersenyum. "Dun and Bradstreet -nama perusahaan penyedia informasi bisnis-" Katanya dengan menggoda.

Luhan meradang. "Aku tidak tertarik Sehun. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu."

"Ok. Terserah apa katamu." Kata Sehun dengan netral.

Mereka mempelajari diri mereka masing-masing dalam diam sampai Luhan bicara. "Kau menerima signing bonus yang cukup besar untuk membeli Corvette saat umurmu 22 tahun?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?" Luhan benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Mereka menginginkan aku, sayang. Aku lulus dari Seoul National University dengan IPK 3.98." Sehun tersenyum dengan senyuman mematikan.

"Aku memiliki karisma," Sehun menggerutu dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi. "Mereka menginginkan omong kosongku. Masih sampai sekarang."

Luhan menelan ludah dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan memandang Mobil Sehun. Pikirannya berada dalam kekacauan.

Sehun jauh dari jangkauannya, benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya.

Semua yang Luhan tahu soal Sehun adalah hal-hal di permukaan saja.

Luhan berpikir Sehun berumur hampir tiga puluh dan Luhan tahu Sehun terlihat cukup enak untuk disantap, tapi Luhan tak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun kaya dan berpendidikan tinggi. SNU. Astaga.

Luhan lulus SMA, punya hutang kartu kredit seribu dua ratus dollar yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia atasi dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen dengan dua gadis lainnya sehingga mereka bisa berbagi uang sewa.

Well, terlalu banyak bermimpi tentang Sehun. Luhan tak akan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Saat ini Luhan akan menerima saran Sehun dan berhenti berfantasi tentangnya. Luhan tidak benar-benar pernah mengejar-ngejar Sehun, tak perduli apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun, tapi saat ini, mimpi itu mati.

Luhan berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa mengendarai mobilmu. Kukira mobilmu Ford Taurus atau sejenisnya."

"Mobilku diasuransikan, sayang." Saat Sehun mengatakan itu dia berjalan menuju Luhan dan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu kemudi dan menunggu.

Perlahan, Luhan berjalan menuju Sehun. Luhan bahkan belum pernah mengendarai Corvette sebelumnya dan ingin setidaknya melihat interiornya.

Sehun bersandar ke dalam mobil, memasukkan kunci mobil dan menyalakannya.

Sehun kembali berdiri tegak dan membawa tangan Luhan ke tangannya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menempatkan satu ciuman lembut ke bibir Luhan. "Aku bersikap seperti seorang bajingan semalam. Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau lembut dan manis dan aku berhutang permintaan maaf padamu. Hanya karena aku punya masalah dengan Chanyeol itu seharusnya tidak berarti aku harus melampiaskannya padamu. Ini bukan salahmu. Kendarailah mobilnya, sayang. Hati-hati. Aku tidak perduli dengan mobilnya, tapi aku ingin kau aman. Mobil ini punya tenaga yang besar. Hatihati."

Sehun menjadi sangat lembut padanya dan Luhan nyaris menitikkan air mata. "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan hati-hati, khawatir dengan air mata yang Sehun bisa dilihat di matanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, Aku-"

"Katakan bahwa kau akan menyetir dengan aman." Jika Sehun tak bisa mendapatkan Luhan, ia setidaknya ingin tahu bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Aku akan menelponmu minggu depan saat mobilmu telah selesai, Ok?"

"Ok." Luhan setuju.

Sehun mendorong Luhan ke arah pintu dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Jok kulit dan interior kayu seakan membungkus dirinya.

Sehun memberitahu Luhan tentang beberapa hal mengenai kontrol dan menunjukkan pada Luhan bagaimana cara mengatur jok dan spion.

Sehun mendorong pintu mobil tertutup dan Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun untuk beberapa saat lewat jendela mobil sebelum dengan hati-hati mundur di halaman rumah Sehun.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang membawa mobilnya keluar dan turun ke jalan. Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Sehun saat dia melihat Luhan mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil itu dibayar dengan uangnya.

Saat Sehun menyadari kemana emosinya menuju, Sehun dengan kasar mengenyahkannya. Ya, Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan.

Luhan adalah terlarang untuknya. Jika Sehun mengambil apa yang ia inginkan, maka ia kemungkinan akan kehilangan sahabatnya.

Pandangan marah yang gelap melintasi Sehun. Situasi ini secara keseluruhan menyebalkan, jelas sekali.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks for:**

 **fuckyeahSeKaiYeol** (maaf itu typo :')) **\- lisaaeri - Rly. C. JaeKyu - rly - caramessso - devrina** (Gantian ama pasangan lain^^ tapi tetep nyempil kkk) **\- Roromato** (Memang remake kebanyakan pada cuma ganti nama. Misalnya cerita dari novel Santhy Agatha, banyak akun yang meremake novel itu dari YunJae Kyumin Chanbeak HunHan KaiSoo dll. Jadi jangan kaget nemuin cerita yang sama tapi tokoh berbeda, namanya juga remake^^) **\- misslah - pucuk** (Chanyeol manusia biasa kok hahaha. G bakal sedih-sedih kok :D maaf telap update #bow kalo mau chat, PM aja^^ aku tunggu) **\- munakyumin137** (Baek g kenapa-napa, dia sehat kok kkk) **\- HunHanCherry1220 - keziaf - fakkpark - Lucky8894 - AGNESA201 - Baeks06 - Ita Daiki - ChanBMine - Siyya217 - TKsit - znufussiyyah - Chanbaekhunlove - Selenia Oh - Arifahohse - Seravin509 - Kim Reon** (KaiSoo nya muali chapter 5, tunggu ya^^) **\- BabyByunie** (Iya, dari novel terjemahan^^).

 **a/n**

terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya :'D

Ketemu di next chapter ya~

 **Nb.**

Semua ff ku aku pindah ke EXO Next Door/우리 옆집에 엑소가 산다


	4. Chapter 4: Sehun and Luhan

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – HUNHAN – KAISOO**

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 **.**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Sehun mengamati Luhan yang membawa mobilnya keluar dan turun ke jalan. Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Sehun saat dia melihat Luhan mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil itu dibayar dengan uangnya._

 _Saat Sehun menyadari kemana emosinya menuju, Sehun dengan kasar mengenyahkannya. Ya, Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan._

 _Luhan adalah terlarang untuknya. Jika Sehun mengambil apa yang ia inginkan, maka ia kemungkinan akan kehilangan sahabatnya._

 _Pandangan marah yang gelap melintasi Sehun. Situasi ini secara keseluruhan menyebalkan, jelas sekali._

 **.**

 **.**

Jika mengendarai mobil Sehun selama akhir pekan seharusnya membantu Luhan untuk melupakan Sehun, maka itu tidaklah berhasil. Luhan berusaha untuk fokus tentang keadaan yang berbeda diantara mereka tiap kali dia masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi Luhan tak bisa membuat pikirannya kesana. Semua yang bisa Luhan ingat hanya betapa lembutnya Sehun, betapa manis dan penyayang dia. Semua itu membuat rasa tertarik Luhan terhadap Sehun semakin besar dan Luhan fokus untuk membuat Sehun tak pernah tahu betapa dalam perasaan Luhan terhadap dirinya.

Sehun mengirimkan SMS padanya pada hari Rabu dan mengatakan bahwa perbaikan mobilnya ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Dealer harus memesan sparepart dan Sehun akan mencoba untuk mengembalikan mobil Luhan sebelum hari Jumat.

Jumat malam, Sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen dan berdiri mundur untuk menunggu. Perutnya seperti terikat dalam simpul antisipasi dan ketegangan.

Sehun perlu menukar mobil Luhan dengan mobilnya dan segera pergi.

Itu yang harus dia lakukan menurut otak di dalam kepalanya.

Masalahnya, tubuh Sehun sudah tidak mau menurut perintah dari otaknya sejak Sehun berusia sekitar lima belas tahun.

Sehun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama naik ke atas ke depan pintu Luhan. Chanyeol akan membunuhnya. Sehun mengatakan itu kepada otaknya lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol akan membunuh Sehun.

Masalahnya adalah Luhan adalah makhluk paling manis yang pernah Sehun temui dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dan ia gatal untuk menyentuh Luhan.

Dia perlu menukar mobil dan pergi dengan segera.

Pikiran itu terbang dari otak Sehun saat Luhan membuka pintu.

"Hai." Suara lembut Luhan mengirimkan panah kebutuhan ke dalam dirinya.

"Hey." Bisakah Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun ingin meraihnya dan memeluknya? Bisakah Luhan tahu bahwa diperlukan semua kontrol diri darinya hanya untuk berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak mendorong Luhan ke dalam apartemen?

Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan memakai celana pendek katun berwarna merah dan kaos kuning berlengan pendek dengan kerah berbentuk V. Kulit Luhan halus dan mulus, dari wajahnya sampai kaki telanjangnya, kuku jari kaki Luhan di cat warna pink.

Perut Sehun mengencang karena dorongan kebutuhan yang sangat keras. Sehun harus segera meninggalkan Luhan. Dengan cepat.

Sehun memberikan kunci mobil pada Luhan tanpa berkata-kata.

Luhan meraih dan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Sehun, bertekad untuk membuat Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dua teman sekamarnya keluar malam ini dan Luhan sudah memasak makanan untuk Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pertolongan yang sudah dia berikan. Itu bukan berarti Luhan mengejar-ngejar Sehun, kan? Tidak, tentu saja bukan. Luhan hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik.

"Masuk." Luhan mencoba untuk terdengar santai.

"Tidak usah." Sehun menolak dengan datar.

"Kau akan membeku. Cuaca dingin berhembus masuk entah dari mana. Aku masih memakai celana pendek." Luhan tahu dia sedang ngelantur. Cuaca sudah membeku sejak sejam yang lalu. Luhan tidak mengikuti ramalan cuaca dan tak tahu apakah cuaca dingin benarbenar datang. Tapi, ini bulan Desember di Seoul dan cuaca berubah setiap harinya.

Pandangan Sehun jatuh ke kaki Luhan. Angin berhembus masuk dari luar. Sehun tak ingin Luhan kedinginan dan Sehun tahu Luhan tidak akan menutup pintu jika Sehun masih berada di sana. Dengan enggan Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Luhan menutup pintu dan mereka berdua sekarang ada di dalam apartemen.

"Aku memasak makan malam untukmu. Apakah kau lapar?"

Sehun berpikir untuk berbohong dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sudah makan tapi aroma masakan datang dari dapur kecil menggoda perutnya.

Sehun tak pernah menolak satu pun tawaran masakan rumahan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu." Sehun bisa makan lalu pergi.

"Tentu saja aku perlu. Setelah semua pertolonganmu? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Luhan tersenyum. "Maksudku selain tidak merusak mobilmu."

Sehun memberikan Luhan senyuman kecil. "Aroma masakannya enak."

"Itu spaghetti."

"Sepertinya enak."

Luhan mengarahkan Sehun ke area kecil ruang makan di dapur dan menuangkan segelas es teh. "Duduklah."

Sehun duduk dan mengamati Luhan bergerak di dalam dapur. Sosok tubuh Luhan melakukan hal gila di dalam pikiran Sehun. Saat Luhan mengisi piring dengan makanan, pandangan Luhan terus melirik ke arah Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap duduk diam dan menunggu, dan menjaga tangannya saat Luhan datang mendekati Sehun dan ia berada dalam jangkauannya lalu Luhan meletakkan piring di hadapannya.

Sehun menunggu sementara Luhan duduk dengan piring untuk dirinya sendiri lalu Sehun mengambil garpu.

Kemudian Sehun menyadari makanan di atas piringnya. Bagaimana aroma makanan ini bisa sangat mengundang selera dan terlihat sangat enak. Mienya berkumpul membentuk gumpalan dan mirip dengan jamur. Ditaburi Saus dan gumpalan cairan sisa saus yang menempel pada piring dan bertaburan di ujung piring. Daging di dalam sausnya membeku dan pinggirnya berminyak. Perut Sehun melilit, tapi Sehun mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada garpunya dan dengan berani mengambil lagi makanan dari piringnya. Sehun tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Luhan terlalu gugup untuk makan. Luhan mengamati Sehun mengembalikan makanannya kembali ke atas piring untuk beberapa saat sebelum Luhan mengambil makanan di atas piringnya sendiri.

Luhan mengambil suapan pertama dan menjatuhkan garpunya dengan suara keras. Luhan berusaha untuk menelan, mengambil teh dan meminumnya lalu Luhan meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun yang berada di seberangnya. "Berhenti."

Saat Sehun memandang ke arah Luhan, Luhan melihat ekspresi lega di mata Sehun. Mata Luhan penuh dengan air mata karena malu.

Luhan mencoba untuk meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa percaya kau memakannya."

Luhan bahkan merasa lebih buruk lagi saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Makanannya lumayan."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanannya sangat tidak enak."

"Kau sering memasak?"

"T-tidak. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memasak. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau memasak itu ternyata sulit."

"Makanannya tidak terlalu buruk, sayang. Kau hanya butuh latihan,"

Sehun mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mengorbankan seseorang untuk mencoba hasil masakanku."

Kecemburuan mengalir ke dalam diri Sehun saat memikirkan ada orang lain, seorang pria lain yang memakan makanan Luhan. Ini konyol, dan dia tahu itu. Bahwa masakan Luhan memang tidak enak.

Sehun harus mengalihkan pemikiran Luhan dari itu. "Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu makan di luar?"

Luhan sangat malu, dia seakan ingin merangkak sembunyi ke bawah batu. Atau pergi ke tempat tidur dan meletakkan kepalanya di bawah bantal dan tidak bangun untuk beberapa hari. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar." Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun, perasaan Luhan tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Aku sangat malu."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Pakai Jeans dan mari kita pergi untuk mencari makanan."

"Tidak, sungguh, kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu kau harus melakukan hal lainnya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun tidak bisa memaksa Luhan untuk pergi. Lagi pula Sehun tahu bukan ide yang baik untuk berada di dekat Luhan terlalu sering. Saat Luhan berdiri untuk membersihkan meja, Sehun berdiri.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil kunci mobilmu."

Luhan mengantar Sehun ke pintu dan baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun saat Sehun meletakkan satu jarinya ke bawah dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencoba untuk memasak, sayang."

Jemari Sehun menyapu bibir bawah Luhan "Kau sangat manis."

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan seksama. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan gemetar. Suara Luhan sangat lembut. "Terima kasih untuk pinjaman mobilnya. Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki mobilku. Terima kasih untuk setiap-"

"Shhh. Sudah Cukup. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

Sehun tidak ingin pergi. Saat Sehun pergi, ia tak akan punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk kembali. Sehun tak tahu kapan dia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan lagi.

Persetan, Chanyeol.

Sehun tak dapat menghentikan dirinya dan menunduk ke bawah untuk mencium dahi Luhan. Hanya itu yang Sehun izinkan untuk dirinya lakukan. Hanya itu yang ia bisa izinkan untuk dirinya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Kulit Luhan lembut dan mulus di bawah bibirnya dan Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraih Luhan. Luhan yang manis sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Kelembutan Luhan sungguh memukau dirinya. Sehun bernafas mencium aroma Luhan, mencoba untuk mengingatnya dan kemudian dengan lembut menjauhkan Luhan dari dirinya.

"Tetaplah jadi gadis yang manis, sayang. Jaga dirimu." Suaranya terdengar seperti siksaan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun dengan cepat berpaling dan pergi.

ooOoo

.

Tepat delapan hari kemudian, telepon Sehun berbunyi saat Sehun baru saja kembali ke dalam rumah setelah membuang sampah.

Caller ID "Gadis pirang kecil yang hot" berkedip padanya dari layar telepon. Panah kebahagiaan yang tidak seharusnya mengalir ke dalam dirinya saat Sehun menjawab.

"Hey. Apa kabar?" Sehun menyeringai saat Sehun mendengar antusiasme di dalam suaranya. Hey dude, santai.

Luhan mulai bicara dengan segera. "Sehun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus - aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Rasa takut menyusup ke dalam diri Sehun mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang gemetar. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berada di apartemen. Di tempat parkir. Ada mobil polisi dimana-mana. Aku takut untuk naik ke atas. Aku-"

Sehun menyela Luhan. "Tetap di situ. Dimana sepupumu? Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berada di rumah orang tuanya."

"Tenang, sayang. Jangan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Tinggalkan semuanya dan datang kemari. Kau ingat jalannya?" Kekhawatiran terdengar dari Suara Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu-" Luhan membantah.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sehun akan pergi mencari Luhan dan menariknya ke rumahnya jika diperlukan.

"Aku tidak tahu - aku akan menelpon Baekhyun. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Kau akan pergi ke rumahku."

"Sehun-"

"Berhenti membantah dan mulainya menyetir. Kau ingat jalan menuju ke rumahku?"

"Ya. Kupikir aku ingat."

"Gadis pintar. telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan arahan penunjuk jalan."

"Ok."

Sehun bisa mendengar kelegaan di suara Luhan.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati, sayang."

.

oOo

.

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan akhirnya sampai ke rumah Sehun.

Seharusnya hanya memakan waktu 40 menit paling lama bagi Luhan untuk sampai dan Sehun hampir saja menjadi panik. Kenapa Luhan terlambat? Emosi Sehun seperti terpasung saat menunggu Luhan datang.

Sehun berdiri di jalan mobil rumahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil Luhan Saat mobil Luhan berhenti. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Ayo, mari kita masuk ke dalam rumah."

Luhan meraih tasnya, mengunci mobilnya dan mengikuti Sehun ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah Sehun seindah yang Luhan pernah bayangkan. Apakah seseorang sudah mendekorasi rumah ini untuknya? Seorang wanita? perasaan cemburu pada wanita asing yang tidak dia kenal mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Luhan ingin menjadi wanita yang merawat Sehun. Peluang yang sangat tipis. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa memasak makanan yang pantas buat Sehun.

Sehun memimpin Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tas Luhan dan melemparkannya ke atas kursi. Sehun meraih bahu Luhan dan memegang lengan atas Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Ya." Mata Luhan menenggelamkan Sehun jauh ke dalam.

Sehun tinggi, keras dan berkulit gelap dan Sehun membuat kaki Luhan bergetar, seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan. Sehun memakai baju kaos ketat dan jeans yang pudar. Kakinya telanjang. Ya Tuhan, Sehun bahkan memiliki kaki yang seksi.

Sehun menahan Luhan di dalam lingkaran lengannya sementara aroma Luhan membangunkan indera Sehun. Rangsangan menghantam Sehun dengan keras, di bawah perutnya. "Aku senang kau menelponku."

Mata Luhan bercahaya saat dia memandang Sehun. "Aku tidak - aku tak tahu kenapa aku menelponmu."

"Ya, kau tahu."

Kesunyian menjawab kata-kata Sehun.

Mata mereka berkait saat gairah tajam dan panas mengalir di antara mereka. Tubuh Luhan gemetar di bawah tangan Sehun.

Kulit lembut Luhan terasa sempurna di bawah sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun sudah selama delapan hari yang panjang tidak bertemu dengan Luhan atau mendengar kabar darinya dan saat ini terasa pas.

Hal lain di dunia ini jadi terasa mulai kabur. Pikiran Sehun fokus pada Luhan. Tubuh Sehun fokus pada Luhan. Yang lain bukan masalah. Sehun tak dapat melihat kenapa hal lain atau orang lain menjadi penting. Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli terhadap apapun.

Ini semua tentang Luhan.

Suara gemetar lembut dari diafraghma Sehun keluar saat dia merendahkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "Perduli setan dengan Chanyeol. Dia urus urusannya sendiri."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam saat mulut Sehun menutup mulutnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, ingatan tentang ciuman hukuman Sehun yang brutal dulu merasuk ke dalam pikiran Luhan dan Luhan menguatkan tubuhnya dari pengaruh Sehun. Tapi dengan segera, Luhan merasakan ciuman ini berbeda dan rasa lemah melanda Luhan saat dia bersandar ke tubuh Sehun.

Pikiran Luhan terbagi saat kebahagiaan melanda ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, Ya! Ini dia! Ini ciuman yang ia inginkan, ciuman yang diabutuhkan dari Sehun. Tangan Luhan merangkak dari dada Sehun dan memeluk lehernya saat Luhan memberikan dirinya kepada Sehun.

Aroma tubuh Sehun membasuh Luhan seutuhnya dan nafasnya tertahan di paru-parunya saat Luhan merasakan dirinya gemetar. Luhan sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama sekali! Sehun membuat perasaan kuat ini di dalam diri Luhan, begitu mutlak. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dibandingkan dengan ini.

Pikiran Luhan seakan berhenti saat dia merasakan aliran yang sangat deras melanda ke dalam kepalanya dan antisipasi yang melingkar ke dalam perutnya.

Tubuh Sehun mengeras dan kebutuhan yang buas masuk ke dalam dirinya saat dia merasa Luhan meleleh ketubuhnya. Luhan adalah miliknya untuk dinikmati!Dan Sehun tak akan membuang beberapa detik waktunya untuk mencoba bersikap seperti orang mulia. Sehun menginginkan Luhan. Sehun ingin Luhan tanpa busana. Di tempat tidurnya. Sekarang.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya berayun saat kakinya terangkat dari lantai dan Sehun mengangkat dirinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba. Mulut Sehun terlepas dari mulut Luhan dan Sehun mulai berjalan dari ruangan ini, menggendong Luhan di tangannya seperti Luhan sangat ringan. Rangsangan dan dorongan kebutuhan melayang di dalam tubuh Luhan. Saat Sehun terus berjalan menuju pintu ke dalam kamar gelap, Sehun menurunkan Luhan ke atas tempat tidur. Tangan Luhan turun ke dada Sehun.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menginginkanmu berada di sini? Di rumahku, diatas tempat tidurku?" Suara Sehun pelan, datang dari dalam dadanya, dalam suara yang dalam.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya ke samping tubuh Sehun. Luhan menarik kaos Sehun ke atas kepalanya sampai tangan Luhan menyentuh tubuh Sehun yang panas. Tubuh Sehun melonjak di bawah jemari Luhan.

"Lama. Berminggu-minggu, sayang, sejak malam pertama kali kita bertemu." Tangan Sehun meraih ke bawah diantara tubuh mereka dan membuka kancing celana jeans Luhan dan menurunkan restleting jeans Luhan.

Sensasi gelombang panas membanjir ke dalam aliran darah Luhan.

Sehun menarik celana Jeans Luhan ke bawah cukup untuk mendorong tangannya ke dalam dan menangkup bagian panas Luhan melalui celana dalamnya. Luhan mendesah dan berayun ke depan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mencengkeram Luhan dengan erat, satu tangan ke pantat Luhan di dalam celana Luhan yang sudah terbuka dengan longgar dan tangan Sehun yang lain berada di dalam area V diantara kaki Luhan. Jemari Sehun menyusup ke bawah celana dalamnya dan terus ke menuju lipatan dan jemari Sehun menemukan celah lembut milik Luhan.

Panas, cairan basah yang hangat menutup jemari Sehun saat otot Luhan mencengkeram jarinya. "Oh sialan." Suara Sehun dalam dan serak penuh rasa syukur.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara yang pelan penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat dagu Luhan ke atas dengan wajahnya sampai mulut Luhan terbuka dan lidahnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Pinggul Luhan mendorong ke arah Sehun saat lidah mereka saling membelit. Mereka berciuman sampai mereka tak dapat bernafas dan Luhan melepaskan mulutnya dari Sehun. Bibir Sehun bergeser ke telinga Luhan dan ia menghisap aroma Luhan saat Sehun berbisik kepadanya. "Kau sangat nikmat.

Kau amat sangat nikmat. Aku ingin kau telanjang. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin membuatmu orgasme."

Sehun menggigit daun telinganya dan Luhan merasakan cairan mengalir dari celah di antara kedua kakinya, membasahi Sehun, mengizinkan jari Sehun untuk bergerak masuk dan keluar dengan mudah.

Jari Sehun keluar dari tubuhnya dan Luhan mendesah protes, sementara Sehun mencengkeram kaos Luhan dan menariknya ke atas kepala Luhan dan membukanya.

Pikiran Sehun hampir meledak saat Sehun melihat gundukan lembut dan mulus payudara Luhan menyembul dari cup bra-nya.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya dan menghisap puting payudara Luhan kedalam mulutnya lewat renda cup bra Luhan, menyerempet puting payudara Luhan dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Luhan gemetar dan mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Sehun dan menahan Sehun sementara Sehun terus menghisapnya. Dengan ketidaksabaran, Sehun menarik cup bra-nya ke bawah sampai puting payudara Luhan keluar. Geraman yang dalam bergetar berasal dari dada Sehun saat Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke atas puting merah jambu milik Luhan. Sehun mengangkat mulutnya hanya cukup untuk berguman, "Sialan, kau sungguh cantik."

Pinggul Luhan mengayun ke arah Sehun. "Sehun, tolong."

Sehun mengapitkan tangannya ke payudara Luhan secara penuh, mengangkat payudara Luhan ke wajahnya. "Tolong apa, sayang?"

Luhan mengerang di tenggorokan Sehun. "Tolonglah, tolonglah, tolonglah."

"Ya. Ok." Sehun meremas payudara Luhan dan menggerakkan lidahnya dari satu puting ke puting lainnya, menyapu kulit lembut Luhan dan membuat napas Luhan semakin sesak.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya ke kancing celana jeans Sehun dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Luhan meraba-raba tapi sia-sia. Ia kehilangan kekuatannya.

Sehun mendorong tangan Luhan dari atas kancing celananya dan Sehun membuka celana jeansnya dan mendorong celananya ke bawah kakinya, bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya.

Luhan mendorong kaos Sehun ke atas dan Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menarik kaosnya ke atas kepalanya, melemparkannya ke bawah.

Sehun berdiri tanpa busana di depan Luhan. Mata Luhan terbuka lebar saat dia memandang Sehun. Sehun sempurna. Melebihi apapun.

Sehun ramping dengan otot keras menghiasi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Perut Sehun seperti terpahat, otot perutnya tampak menonjol membuat Luhan ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya. Luhan membisikkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Sehun. "Sialan, kau cantik."

Sehun tertawa tanpa sedikitpun nada humor dalam suaranya dan mendorong bra Luhan dari bahunya dan mulai mendorong celana jeansnya terbuka. "kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya."

Sehun melemparkan celana jeans Luhan dan celana dalamnya di sebelah pakaiannya. Sehun memandang ke bawah ke lekuk tubuh Luhan yang sudah tanpa busana berlutut di tempat tidur, rasa gemetar melanda ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Rambut pirang Luhan jatuh bergelombang lembut di atas payudaranya. "kau cantik." Sehun melihat ke tubuh Luhan lalu ke atas ke matanya. "Kurasa kau tahu aku bahwa aku akan menguncimu di sini. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamar tidurku."

Sehun mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bergerak, seperti dia benar-benar serius.

Tangan Sehun meraih ke tubuhnya.

Mata Luhan melebar saat gairah intens melandanya. "Orang-orang akan merindukanku."

"Mungkin." Satu tangan mendarat di belakang tubuh Luhan, tangan lainnya dibawah lututnya saat Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan ke bawah sampai Luhan telentang. Sehun mendorong kaki Luhan terbuka dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara paha Luhan. "Tapi itu bukan urusanku."

Luhan menarik nafas. Kata-kata Sehun menggoda tapi juga intens.

Posisi Sehun mengancam. Sehun berada di atas Luhan, matanya mereka saling memandang.

"kau siap, sayang?"

"T-tidak."

"Bersiap-siaplah."

"Apakah kau punya - apakah kau punya kondom?"

Mata Sehun menyipit dengan kemarahan yang mengancam, Aliran api berada di dalam emosinya. "Kau ingin membuat aku memakai kondom?" Sehun menggeram.

Luhan memandang ke atas ke arah Sehun, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Seberapa sering kau tidak menggunakan kondom?"

"Tidak pernah," Jawaban Sehun yakin dan terdengar jujur. "Aku bertanya padamu lagi, kau ingin aku menggunakan kondom?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun memandang ke bawah ke dalam matanya, lengan Sehun menawannya, lutut Sehun menekan kakinya membuka. Milik Sehun ada di atas di area masuknya.

"Hanya jika - hanya jika kau tidak menginginkan bayi," Luhan berbisik.

Lubang hidung Sehun melebar saat dia memandang ke arah Luhan untuk satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik lalu Sehun menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya dan menusuk ke dalam celah Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan bergema sebagai dampaknya, dan ia mengeluarkan suara serak kesakitan bercampur dengan gairah. Dengan kaget Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar dan memandang Sehun sementara ia berusaha untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan ukuran milik Sehun. Tusukan Sehun yang tanpa pelindung. "Aku tidak – aku tidak bisa percaya kau baru saja melakukan itu."

Suara jeritan terkejut lain datang lagi dari Luhan ketika Sehun melakukan tusukan pertamanya.

Sehun memberikan Luhan beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan diri lalu Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bawah pantat Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke arahnya.

Sehun menusuk lagi dan mendesah dengan keras. "Kau bilang aku bisa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakannya." Kenikmatannya begitu intens sehingga Luhan hampir tak bisa berpikir dan Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya sementara otaknya menjerit padanya untuk menghentikan Sehun. Bisakah ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan beberapa tusukan lagi? Luhan bisa merasakan perasaan ini terbangun; Luhan mendekati orgasme. "Kau harus berhenti."

Sehun membekukan gairahnya akan pembebasan yang berteriak ke dalam pembuluh darahnya dan berkonsentrasi kepada Luhan. "Kau sudah dekat?"

Luhan mendesah di lengan Sehun dan mengangkat pinggul ke arah tusukannya. "Y-Ya."

Sehun menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah dan jari Sehun mendarat di clit-nya. Sehun menusuk Luhan dengan cara yang tak akan dapat ia tolak. Sehun berharap Luhan tak akan mampu untuk menolak.

Dan Sehun benar.

Luhan mulai mendesah dan Sehun dapat merasakan otot Luhan menjepit miliknya, lebih ketat menjepit miliknya, meremas miliknyasampai Luhan meledak dalam pelukannya.

Kecantikan Luhan saat orgasme begitu menggetarkan. Luhan panas, basah, mulus dan ketat. Pikiran Sehun meledak dalam sensasi dan tubuh Sehun mulai mencapai bibir jurang. Ia mendorong ke dalam Luhan dengan keras satu kali lagi dan menyentak, menumpahkan miliknya ke dalam perut sehalus satin milik Luhan.

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuhnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal di sebelah kepalanya. Oksigen membakar paru-paru Sehun dan Sehun menarik nafas. Detak jantungnya perlahan menurun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan jatuh tertidur karena puas.

oOo

.

Telepon Luhan membangunkan Sehun. Sehun berbalik, meletakkan lengannya ke atas kepalanya dan mengamati Luhan saat Luhan berusaha untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa membiarkan selimut jatuh dari tubuhnya. Luhan memandangnya dan Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

Luhan tersipu merah merona.

Sehun menyeringai dan mendengarkan percakapannya.

Luhan bicara di telepon untuk beberapa menit dan Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan bicara dengan teman seapartemennya. Perkiraan Sehun itu adalah Kyungsoo. Suatu ketika Luhan mengatakan "rumah Sehun" dan ternyata dunia tidak berakhir karena kata-kata itu sehingga Sehun berpikir perkiraannya benar.

Luhan mengakhiri telepon.

"Itu bukan sebuah perampokan. Wanita tua yang baik di lantai bawah kami mendapat serangan jantung dan berhasil menekan telepon untuk meminta pertolongan sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit."

"Sangat memprihatinkan. Tapi hal baiknya itu bukan perampokan. Jika itu perampokan kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana."

"Oh Ya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya mengatakannya, sayang. Kau tidak harus menjadi panik atau apapun, Karena itu bukan sebuah perampokan."

"Tidak ada yang meninggal dan membuatmu menjadi bos."

"Jangan sampai kau mencobanya."

"Terserah."

Sehun menyeringai dan menghentikan pembicaraan.

Sehun kelaparan dan bertanya pada Luhan apakah dia mau memesan pizza atau makan di luar.

Luhan memilih pergi makan ke luar.

Mereka menyetujui makanan Meksiko dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk di belakang kursi dengan gelas margarita di antara mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun diam kali ini dan Luhan dengan cepat mencatat kencan ini, dengan segala maksud dan tujuan, kencan pertama mereka.

Walau mereka sudah melakukan seks sebelumnya.

Sehun mempermainkan tangan Luhan di seberang meja sementara margarita-nya mencair. Luhan memandang wajah Sehun dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi."

Sehun tahu dengan pasti apa yang Luhan bicarakan. "Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak perduli untuk memakai kondom, sayang."

"Tapi kau bilang kau selalu menggunakannya - sebelum."

"Ya, tapi sekarang hanya kamu. Hanya kau dan aku dan aku ingin bisa merasakan kulit lembutmu, sayang."

"Walau begitu kukira kau tidak menginginkan bayi."

"Belum ingin."

Mereka saling memandang. Secara cepat nafsu menyelinap diantara mereka. "Jadi Apa saranmu supaya kita bisa menjaga agar itu tidak terjadi?"

"Apakah kau pernah menggunakan pil?" Sehun bertanya. Sehun lebih dari sekedar ingin tahu. Sehun ingin mengetahui masa lalu Luhan. Perasaan posesif mengalir ke aliran darahnya.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan lembut.

"Tidak pernah?" Sehun merasa senang dan tak bisa mencegah rasa senang itu keluar dari suaranya.

"itu yang baru saja aku katakan." Luhan mengulangi.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah punya pasangan seks jangka panjang?"

"Wow, itu pertanyaan pribadi."

"Apa jawabannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya. Sehun ingin tahu. Luhan akan memberitahunya.

"Aku pernah punya beberapa pacar, tapi mereka selalu menggunakan kondom." Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun saat mengatakan itu. "Lalu kami putus sebelum kami memutuskan hal lainnya."

"Baiklah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ya. Kau sudah mengatakan kau tidak perduli dengan kondom."

Luhan berkata dengan singkat.

"Maksudku tentang putus itu." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan seksama.

Rahang Luhan terbuka lebar saat Sehun memandangnya.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kau pikir kita tidak akan putus?" jantung Luhan mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. Sangat kencang di telinganya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya perasaan, kurasa. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, sayang. Kau tahu aku mungkin akan kehilangan sahabatku karena urusan ini."

"Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"kau serius? malam itu di klub?" suara Luhan bergetar.

"Ya."

"Kau pikir Baekhyun membencimu atau semacamnya?" Luhan harus mencari tahu soal hal ini.

"Chanyeol pikir begitu," Sehun menjawab.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci siapapun Sehun. Siapapun tidak punya sikap semanis Baekhyun."

"Tentu mereka begitu." Mata Sehun intens saat memandang Luhan.

Kehangatan menjalar ke pembuluh darah Luhan saat tangan Sehun memegang jemarinya dengan erat dan Sehun terus memandangnya.

Luhan menarik nafas. Ini terdengar serius. Sehun terdengar serius.

Kebahagiaan melanda pembuluh darah Luhan. "Apakah kau ingin aku mencoba untuk meminum pil?"

"Apakah kau keberatan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan panas memancar dari matanya.

"Tidak. Apa kau pikir ini pantas untuk di coba?" Luhan bertanya. Luhan masih sedikit tidak bisa percaya apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um, maksudku - aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kita akan bersama cukup lama untuk-"

"Serius? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu pergi sekarang?" Suara Sehun terdengar kasar.

"Sehun kau tidak bisa tahu-"

"Luhan, sayang, kita tidak membicarakan tentang pernikahan sekarang, tapi jujur aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tak bisa membayangkan untuk bisa meninggalkanmu dalam waktu dekat."

Ekspresi Sehun menjadi ganas. "kecuali kau sudah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku?"

"tidak!"

"Bagus, Ok kalau begitu. Minum pil. Kita akan lihat bagaimana selanjutnya."

oOo

.

Luhan meminum pil dan itu berjalan dengan baik.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Minggu menjadi bulan. Mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebosanan atau putus.

Sehun langsung memberi tahu Chanyeol. Sehun tidak merahasiakannya. Pembicaraan berlangsung lebih baik dari yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun tidak mendapatkan masalah seperti apa yang dia pikir akan dia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Hubungan Chanyeol aman bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Luhan khawatir soal Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu teman mereka tapi Kyungsoo menolak.

Baekhyun mengatakan pada Luhan dengan yakin bahwa dia berpikir pastinya ada seorang pria di masa lalu Kyungsoo yang menghancurkan hatinya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa itu atau apakah mereka benar.

Kyungsoo memegang kartunya sangat rapat di dadanya.

Tapi mereka sudah sangat marah dengan kekasih mereka yang menawarkan untuk menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan teman mereka. Itu menandakan kedua kekasih mereka menangkap hal ini dengan salah.

Kekasih mereka pastinya memperlakukan mereka seperti tuan putri.

Luhan mulai menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi di rumah Sehun.

Luhan perlahan-lahan mulai belajar memasak. Luhan terkagum-kagum saat Sehun memakan semua makanan yang dibuat Luhan hasil percobaan gagalnya. Sehun mengatakan kepada Luhan makanannya enak, saat Luhan tahu itu tidak enak.

Luhan tidur di atas tempat tidur Sehun setiap malam. Sehun memeluknya sampai Luhan tertidur. Sehun memberikan sinyal kepada Luhan bahwa Luhan tidak lagi membutuhkan apartemennya. Sehun mulai memarkir mobil Corvette miliknya di depan mobil Luhan dan menutup jalannya. Saat Luhan mengeluh Sehun mengatakan kepada Luhan untuk menggunakan 'Vette nya saja. Itu berlangsung terus menerus sampai Luhan mendapatkan kunci vette nya sendiri dan mulai mengendarainya kemanapun dia pergi. Itu tampaknya membuat Sehun bahagia.

Empat bulan setelah mereka mulai berkencan, mereka duduk di halaman belakang dan memandang bintang.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapan Luhan dan dengan meletakkan tangan di atas hatinya, Sehun melamar Luhan untuk menikah dengannya.

Tangan Sehun mencengkeram Luhan dengan erat dan suaranya gemetar.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya saat air matanya mengalir. Tidak pernah dalam seribu juta tahun dia mengharapkan Sehun melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis seperti ini. Dan pastinya tidak secepat itu. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh cincin yang Sehun pegang di jarinya. Cincinnya cantik, bermata berkilau, terbuat dari platina tebal.

Luhan mengamati cincin dan wajah Sehun. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan seksama, bernafas dengan berat. Satu tangan menggenggam Luhan dengan erat, tangan lainnya memegang cincin di hadapan Luhan.

Itu momen sebelum Luhan dapat bicara. "Benarkah?"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"Tolong."

Kepanikan melanda Sehun. "Kumohon jangan bilang tidak, sayang."

Mata Luhan melebar memandang Sehun. "Apakah kau gila? Aku tidak akan berkata tidak!"

Sehun relaks dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menolak?"

"Tidak mungkin. Berikan padaku cincin itu." Luhan tetap menjulurkan tangannya, jari manisnya berada di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun mulai memakaikan cincin itu di jari Luhan dan Luhan terpesona karena tangan Sehun bergetar lebih hebat dari tangannya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan yang sekarang memakai cincin darinya. Sehun mencium telapak tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Selamanya, sayang."

"Ya. Selamanya."

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks for:**

 **BBH75 - fuckyeahSeKaiYeol - misslah** (makasih^^) **\- Soocy-Nim - TKsit - Yenna Park - Lucky8894 - chenma** (kamu pinter banget #peluk kkk) **\- Chanbaekhunlove (iya^^) - Arifahohse - Selenia Oh** (setelah baca chapter ini, kalau belum paham PM aku ya kkk xD) **\- keziaf - akhoirullisa - BabyByunie - HunHanCherry1220**

.

 **a.n**

Chapter selanjutnya fokus ke Jongin ama Kyungsoo… yang pada nunggu Kaisoo, tunggu seminggu lagi ya ;)

Sampai jumpa di jumat depan^^~


	5. Jongin dan Kyungsoo

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – HUNHAN – KAISOO**

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo berlutut dan diam-diam memperbaiki rangkaian sequence di baju pengantin Baekhyun. Upacara pemberkatan hampir selesai dan Kyungsoo ingin bahan pakaiannya melambai dengan lembut saat sahabatnya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke lorong dengan pengantin prianya.

Tugas selesai, Kyungsoo kembali memandang ke arah yang sama saat pandangannya terjerat oleh sepasang mata yang gelap di barisan depan tamu undangan. Kyungsoo merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalanya dan bibirnya secara tidak sabar terbuka saat satu alias gelap terangkat dan tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Nafas Kyungsoo gelisah, perutnya terasa diremas, Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya dan memandang ke depan gereja dengan kaki gemetar.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa Byun Jongin akan berada di sini hari ini.

Dia adalah kakak Baekhyun satu-satunya dan tidak mungkin dia akan melewatkan pernikahan adik perempuannya.

Walau Jongin tidak menghadiri acara makan malam gladi resik satu hari sebelumnya.

Tapi tentu saja semua orang akan bisa mengerti. Sebagai seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran Jongin sering dipanggil secara mendadak untuk melawan bunyi alarm tanda kebakaran di bagian selatan.

Keluaganya sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menanggapinya dengan keringat dingin dan ketakutan yang melemahkannya saat dia mendengar Jongin sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan kebakaran.

Meskipun Jongin bukan siapa-siapa yang harus diperdulikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya kakak dari sahabatnya.

Dan pria milik wanita lain.

Tidak ada arti baginya, sungguh.

Kecuali bahwa Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya. Untuk waktu yang sudah sangat, sangat lama.

Kapan perasaannya berubah dari hanya naksir menjadi cinta yang dalam? Saat Kyungsoo berumur dua belas tahun dia sudah merasa naksir padanya. Saat Kyungsoo terluka di umur lima belas tahun dan Jongin menggendongnya dan memegang tangannya sementara dia harus menerima sepuluh jahitan, Kyungsoo berpikir dia mencintai Jongin. Bisakah kau mencintai seseorang saat kau berumur lima belas tahun? Mungkin itu terjadi satu minggu sebelum pesta perpisahan SMA-nya saat teman kencannya menelpon dan membatalkannya dan Kyungsoo ditinggalkan tanpa ada yang menemani? Jongin sudah mengambil posisi itu dan pergi dengan Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya.

Hati Kyungsoo hampir mabuk kepayang pada saat itu. Atau mungkin itu sudah terjadi saat malam pesta perpisahan SMA saat Jongin memperlakukannya seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng dan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana seorang gentlemen seharusnya bersikap.

Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah jika perasaan Kyungsoo sudah mengambil kendali? Yang sebenarnya adalah, Jongin adalah hanya kakak dari sahabatnya, Jongin sudah berada dalam sebuah hubungan untuk beberapa tahun dan Kyungsoo sudah jarang melihatnya, atau malah tidak pernah.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak membandingkan setiap pria yang berkencan dengannya dengan Jongin. Memang benar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang sebanding dengan Jongin dalam penampilan atau sopan santunnya. Jadi kenapa harus repot membandingkan?

Kyungsoo dengan tulus berharap wanita yang memiliki Jongin akan menghargai apa yang telah dia miliki. Baekhyun pernah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin tampaknya tidak bahagia, Baekhyun mengatakan Jongin dan pacarnya sering bertengkar. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakit bahwa Jongin mungkin tidak bahagia.

Sebanyak Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin, di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan Jongin untuk bahagia.

oOo

.

Jongin memandang garis punggung Kyungsoo yang langsing dan merasakan tangannya menjadi erat membentuk kepalan.

Sial, dia sangat cantik.

Jongin menyaksikan Kyungsoo tumbuh dari gadis 10 tahun yang kurus tomboy menjadi tinggi langsing dan sepenuhnya feminin. Kyungsoo seumuran dengan Baekhyun, dua puluh lima tahun. Dengan umurnya yang sekarang dua puluh delapan tahun perbedaan umur di antara mereka bisa ditiadakan. Tapi saat mereka remaja, perbedaan umur tiga tahun di antara mereka selalu berdiri di antara mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun, Kyungsoo ia anggap terlalu muda untuknya bahkan untuk menyadari Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis. Tapi suatu waktu saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke lima belas tahun, Jongin baru menyadari dan tahun-tahun berlalu, keingininan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo menjadi makin intens.

Tahun-tahun, jarak dan hubungan lain selalu menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari dirinya. Tapi sekarang Jongin sedang tidak berada dalam suatu hubungan dan dia tahu dari Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo juga tidak sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan juga.

Inilah saatnya.

Jongin akan mencobanya. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Kyungsoo jelas sudah cukup dewasa sekarang untuk mengatasi apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan padanya.

Pandangan Jongin menyapu dari Kyungsoo lalu memandang adik sepupunya yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan bertindak sebagai pendamping wanita yang lain. Luhan sudah menikah. Pikiran Jongin masih mengalami masalah untuk mengumpulkan semua fakta bahwa Luhan terlihat dan makin terlihat cantik. Gaunnya jatuh dalam lipatan lembut yang makin menunjukkan kehamilannya. Luhan terlihat bahagia dengan perkawinan dan calon bayinya dan Jongin samar-samar terkejut untuk mendapati hal itu terjadi dengan urutan seperti itu yaitu perkawinan dan kehamilan. Jongin baru memikirkannya ketika dia mendengar Luhan sedang hamil dan sudah menikah, itu urutan yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Pengantin prianya, Oh Sehun, telah melakukan urutan semi tradisional dan mendesak Luhan untuk pergi ke China dan menghamili Luhan secepat yang dia bisa. Ibu Jongin, bibi favorit Luhan telah mengatakan gosip yang indah itu.

Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun seutuhnya. Saat dia memandang Luhan, Jongin menyadari tepatnya betapa sudah dewasa dan cantiknya sepupunya itu. Seorang pria akan sangat bodoh jika tidak segera mengunci Luhan agar tetap berada di sisinya. Dan dari apa yang Jongin tahu dari Sehun, pria ini jauh dari bodoh.

Pandangan Jongin kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga bukan seorang pria bodoh.

oOo

.

Kyungsoo meneguk sampanye dan menunggu pengantin wanita dan pria untuk membuat kemunculan perdana mereka ke dalam ruangan resepsi. Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan menyapa teman-teman mereka dan kerabat yang tidak sempat dia temui kemarin malam saat dia melewatkan makan malam gladi resik. Wanita yang lebih tua, ibunya, bibi-bibi, dan neneknya, senang melihatnya. Seperti biasa, dia seorang gentleman sempurna saat dia mencium pipi dan tersenyum dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Tubuh bagian dalam Kyungsoo mengepal.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjadi penerima senyuman itu.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan diri dan bertanya kepada Luhan, "Dimana pacarnya Jongin?"

"Pacar apa?" Luhan terdengar bingung.

"Aku tidak ingat namanya. Hyoeun, Hyein, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu?" Suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh itu. Padahal ia tahu dengan pasti siapa nama wanita itu.

"Maksudmu Yooeun? mereka putus sudah lama."

Gelombang kelegaan melanda Kyungsoo. "benarkah? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setahun, kupikir."

"Sayang sekali." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memasukkan nada kesedihan dalam suaranya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu dia gagal dalam usahanya.

Luhan tertawa. "Benar. Dia seorang yang menyebalkan. Jongin cukup beruntung bisa lepas dari wanita itu."

"Selalu sedih saat-" Kyungsoo berhenti bicara saat Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memanggil dia untuk datang ke sini," Luhan menjawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tahu suaranya terdengar waspada dan gelisah.

"Diam Kyungsoo, dan lakukan saja." Luhan seorang mak comblang yang tidak biasa, dan Kyungsoo tahu Luhan mempunyai peran atas pernikahan hari ini. Luhan adalah orang yang berjasa menjadikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersama setelah kejadian putus yang mengerikan.

"Luhan-" Kyungsoo menerima saran Luhan dan diam saat Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin berjalan di belakangnya.

Luhan melepaskan senyuman bahagia dan berjalan ke dalam lengan Jongin untuk menyapanya.

"Hey Jongin," Luhan menyapa.

"Hey Sepupu kecilku," Jongin menjawab dengan mesra.

Jongin melepaskan Luhan dengan satu tangan dan meraih dan menjabat tangan Sehun. "Hey Man. Selamat, dude." Walau Jongin dan Sehun tidak saling mengenal dengan baik tapi mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali dalam acara keluarga.

"Terima kasih, man." Sehun menjawab.

"Bayinya laki-laki." Luhan berkata sambil melemparkan pandangan

'Kubilang juga apa' pada Jongin.

"Luar biasa. Jenis bayi terbaik untuk dimiliki." Jongin menggoda.

Luhan memukul Jongin dengan gaya bercanda. "Sebagai seorang pria, kau akan berpikir begitu."

Jongin membiarkan Luhan kembali ke pelukan Sehun saat mata Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. "Aku seorang pria." Dia berkata, menjawab Luhan dengan mata yang memandang Kyungsoo.

Saat Luhan tertawa dengan respon itu, Jongin menyapukan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Hey, cewek cantik."

Getaran gairah melanda Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata lembut Jongin itu.

"Hai."

"Apa kabarmu?" mengenal Kyungsoo sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun, efek yang Jongin rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo menembus jauh ke dalam dirinya. Lebih dalam dari yang Jongin pikirkan pada saat ini.

Kyungsoo baru akan menjawab Jongin saat pintu terbuka dan semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan berpegangan tangan ke dalam ruangan.

Hampir dengan segera Luhan menarik Sehun untuk menyapa pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Kyungsoo ditinggal berdiri sendiri dengan Jongin.

Kesunyian melanda mereka sampai Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan kasarnya dan mengulangi, "Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi," Kyungsoo menantang Jongin dengan lembut.

Tangan Jongin menjadi erat di atas kulit lembut Kyungsoo saat Jongin menyapu tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas dan ke bawah. "Itu sudah pasti."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin tidak ingin menyudahi. "Ya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? " Kata-kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku baik."

"Itu bagus."

Udara menjadi berat saat mereka mempelajari diri mereka masingmasing.

Tangan Jongin menyapu kulit Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasakan pikirannya terbang dari kepalanya. Jongin melangkah lebih dekat dan Kyungsoo hampir tersedak dengan pandangan di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan kebutuhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar ketegangan ini berakhir. "Adik perempuanmu menikah." Astaga Kyungsoo, itu kan sudah jelas.

"Ya. Dia menikah."

Suara batuk lembut yang feminin dengan maksud untuk menyela dengan lembut datang dari samping mereka. Tangan Jongin perlahan turun dari kulit lembut Kyungsoo saat Jongin berbalik menghadap ibunya yang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hai, sayang." Ibu Jongin berkata.

"Eomma." Jongin membungkuk ke depan untuk mencium pipi ibunya walau dia sudah menyapa ibunya tadi.

Mrs. Byun memandang kearah Kyungsoo. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sebentar, sayang, jika kau bisa pergi dari putraku."

Kyungsoo tersadar dari mabuk akan Jongin dan berubah menjadi pendamping wanita seutuhnya. "Tentu bibi, tunjukkan aku jalannya."

oOo

.

Dua jam kemudian acara bersulang telah dilakukan, makam malam telah disajikan dan lantai dansa pada akhirnya telah dibuka untuk para tamu.

Jongin tidak menunggu. Jongin meninggalkan kursi tempat dia duduk dimana dia telah mengamati Kyungsoo sepanjang malam. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari lantai dansa setelah berdansa bersama dengan seorang pendamping pria. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengayun Kyungsoo ke hadapannya.

"Giliran dansaku." Suara Jongin dalam. Jongin tidak menyatakan itu sebagai permohonan.

Akibat dari berbalik dengan cepat itu maka rok Kyungsoo mengembang dan tangan bebas Kyungsoo mendarat di dada Jongin.

Udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Mata Kyungsoo melebar karena sangat terkejut. Kata-kata tertahan di tenggorokannya dan dia tetap membisu.

Band memainkan lagu pelan lainnya dan lengan Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo memandang Jongin saat kebahagian panas dan intens mengisi tubuhnya. Lubang hidung Jongin melebar dan saat ia bicara, suaranya serak menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ditanyakan.

"Ya, seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terjebak di bawah pesona Jongin saat kebahagiaan menjalar ke tulang belakangnya. Lengan Jongin erat memeluk Kyungsoo; aroma Jongin yang maskulin, sesuatu yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat. Panca indera Kyungsoo meluap saat sensasi melandanya.

Mata Jongin gelap dan intens. "Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluargaku jika aku menciummu sekarang?"

Terpaku, Kyungsoo berdiri di lingkaran lengan Jongin saat kebahagiaan dan kelegaan intens bahwa Jongin ingin menciumnya menyusup kedalam pembuluh darahnya. Mereka memperlambat gerakan mereka menjadi seperti merayap. Tenggorokan Kyungsoo tegang dan dia masih tidak bisa bicara.

"Itu berarti ya atau tidak?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya saat lengan Jongin menjadi erat memeluknya. Tangan yang memeluk Kyungsoo mengontrol gemetar yang melanda Kyungsoo. "Kupikir y-ya untuk mencium, tidak untuk di sini."

Lengan Jongin jatuh dari pinggang Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan segera mulai menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari lantai dansa.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik nafas, sedikit tersandung dan mengikuti Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin mengikuti Jongin, tapi itu bukan masalah apakah Kyungsoo akan mengikuti Jongin atau tidak karena Jongin tidak memberikan Kyungsoo pilihan. Lengan Jongin hampir dikatakan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dengan terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan keramaian di belakang mereka. Mata Kyungsoo menyapu barisan meja-meja yang paling dekat dengan lantai dansa dan dengan samar-samar Kyungsoo melihat ibu Jongin memandang mereka dengan ekspresi lembut di wajahnya dan Luhan mengamati mereka sambil menyeringai lebar. Sehun memandang mereka juga saat dia bersandar ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga istrinya, tangan Sehun memegang perut Luhan dengan cara protektif.

Lalu keramaian menghilang saat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dari ruangan dan menariknya ke koridor gelap. Jongin berjalan sekitar tiga puluh yard dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan privasi tapi masih bisa merasakan vibrasi datang dari hentakan musik dari band yang sedang bermain. Jongin memutari sudut, mengayun Kyungsoo ke dinding dan melingkupi Kyungsoo dengan lengannya.

Mata mereka bertemu saat mereka saling memandang.

"Aku butuh agar kepalaku di periksa." Suara Jongin serak dengan gairah.

"Kenapa?" Suara Kyungsoo seperti bisikan.

"Karena aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk melakukan ini."

"Kenapa kau menunggu lama?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu, semata-mata karena kebodohan?" jari Jongin menyapu bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang gemetar.

"Pesta prom," Kyungsoo berkata.

"Kenapa dengan pesta prom?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, jarinya bergerak maju mundur membelai bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku waktu itu?" Kyungsoo terdengar bingung bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku dua puluh satu tahun waktu itu, sedang dilanda testoteron yang meluap tak kendali dan aku tak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri untuk bersamamu."

"Apa-apakah kau serius?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai apa yang dia dengar.

"Ya aku serius." Jongin menjawab.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku malam itu," Kata Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

"Malam itu aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Dan berapa juta malam setelah malam sialan itu." Dalam desahannya Jongin melembutkan suaranya. "Kukira kau takut dan tak mau aku mencoba untuk menciummu. Lagipula setiap malam aku merasa seperti pedofil."

"Waktu itu aku berumur delapan belas tahun, aku ingin-" kata-kata Kyungsoo dipotong oleh Jongin.

"Apakah kita akan bicara sepanjang malam atau melakukannya?"

Ketidaksabaran mulai hadir dalam suara Jongin saat tangannya yang memegang Kyungsoo menjadi semakin erat.

"Melakukannya." Kata-kata Kyungsoo pendek dan singkat.

Jongin mengamati bibir Kyungsoo sementara tangannya menyapu bibir Kyungsoo ke depan dan ke belakang. Tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam rambut Kyungsoo dan merenggut kulit kepalanya.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berakselerasi saat kepala Jongin turun dan mulut Jongin berada satu inchi dengan mulutnya. Jongin berhenti dan bicara, nafasnya hangat dan sejuk di wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin tidak ada maksud untuk berhenti.

Tangan Kyungsoo merenggut kemeja Jongin untuk menambah stabilitas.

Kyungsoo sangat gemetar. "Kumohon."

"Oh ya, aku sangat suka kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Suara Jongin seakan arogan.

Mulut Jongin turun kemulut Kyungsoo dan dengan lembut mengambil mulut Kyungsoo dengan yakin, ciuman dengan bibir tertutup. Jongin mengigit lembut bibir Kyungsoo beberapa kali lalu naik ke atas untuk bertanya dengan suara serak. "Kau suka yang barusan?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mendesah. Lalu berubah pikiran. "Tidak."

Jongin menggoda sudut mulut Kyungsoo. "Kau menginginkan semua?"

Kyungsoo sangat bergairah sehingga dia tidak berhenti untuk berpikir tentang rasa malu. "Ya."

Jongin menggeram. "Sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggeliat saat gambar erotis mereka berdua terbayang di pikirannya. Kyungsoo membanting tangannya ke dada Jongin dan memohon padanya. "Ya. Sekarang. Cium aku, ayolah."

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke atas dengan rambutnya dan meletakkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, membuka bibir Kyungsoo dengan tusukan lidahnya. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan dalam, Jongin mendorong lidahnya masuk dan menariknya keluar. Tubuh Jongin mendorong ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke payudara Kyungsoo.

Panca indera Kyungsoo diambil alih oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia sudah kembali pulang ke rumah. Mengintai di suatu tempat dibelakang nafsu, gairah, saat thanksgiving berada di pelukan Jongin, perasaan yang tepat. Ini adalah tepat.

Meremas payudara Kyungsoo di telapak tangannya, semua yang Jongin inginkan adalah menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke luar dan membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Jongin tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa pergi sebelum pesta resepsi selesai. Mereka harus menunggu sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi untuk bulan madu mereka.

Jongin menciumnya beberapa kali lagi, panjang, menit-menit surgawi sampai Jongin tahu bahwa itu hanya berarti makin menghukum mereka berdua. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya sementara nafas mereka mulai pelan bersamaan.

"Kau manis, Kyungsoo. Kau selalu sangat manis." Kata-kata Jongin serak berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri di lingkaran lengan Jongin, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang melalui pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat aura sensual Jongin melingkupi dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas saat ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Jongin menginginkannya menyusup ke dalam jiwanya. Ini fantastis, perasaan yang ingin ia nikmati selamanya.

Mereka berdiri bersama-sama dalam kesunyian, tangan Jongin menyapu rambut dan kulit Kyungsoo. Jongin mengulangi itu lagi dan lagi dan walaupun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin terangsang lewat tekanan kejantanan Jongin pada perut Kyungsoo, sentuhan Jongin tetap terasa menenangkan, sangat lembut. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dengan lembut ketika rasa kebahagiaan melanda dirinya.

Mereka mendengar suara langkah sepatu boot menggema di koridor kosong dan melihat ke atas bersamaan saat Sehun mengitari sudut.

Kyungsoo mengenali pandangan protektif di dalam mata Sehun saat Sehun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, mengamati Kyungsoo untuk melihat tanda-tanda kekacauan lalu beralih dan memberikan Jongin pandangan singkat. Kyungsoo tahu sikap protektif Sehun kepadanya berasal dari Luhan. Luhan sayang pada Kyungsoo, karena itu, Sehun merasa perlu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari bahaya.

Penilaian Sehun beralih dari Jongin lalu kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan bicara kepada Kyungsoo. "Luhan meminta aku untuk mencarimu. Dia bilang Baekhyun membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sehun memandang mereka terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan berlalu.

Kyungsoo mulai menarik dirinya dari lengan Jongin. "Aku harus pergi."

"Jangan dulu." Kata-kata Jongin membujuk. "Aku harus pergi. Adik perempuanmu membutuhkanku."

Pandangan marah dan frustasi mengeras di wajah Jongin. "Baik. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Aku akan mengamatimu. Jangan sedetikpun berpikir aku sudah selesai denganmu. Dengan ini. Dengan kita."

oOo

.

Sisa malam berlalu dengan cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan rasa bahagia yang tiada tara, bahagia akan hidup, bahagia akan Jongin, bahagia akan acara yang sangat membahagiakan. Baekhyun dengan jelas sangat jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga demikian, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis beberapa kali. Di antara bersulang, makanan, kue dan keramaian, Kyungsoo menyadari mata Chanyeol mencari-cari dan menemukan pengantin wanitanya. Itu seperti pengantin baru ini terhubung oleh arus listrik. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Baekhyun akan melirik dan menemukan pandangan Chanyeol terfokus padanya. Baekhyun akan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol kemudian akan menjadi relaks lalu Chanyeol akan melanjutkan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan pada saat itu. Kyungsoo tahu tanpa ragu bahwa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dan pria yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun pernah meragukan itu?

Kyungsoo hanya berharap dia bisa menemukan kebahagian yang sama.

Sensasi kehangatan melanda dirinya saat Kyungsoo berpikir tentang ciuman itu lagi. Sepanjang malam, pikiran itu tidak pernah jauh darinya. Dansanya menyenangkan dan melelahkan, sampanye mengalir dengan lancar dan di belakang pikirannya Kyungsoo tahu Jongin menunggu di samping resepsionis, mata Jongin tertuju padanya sepanjang waktu.

Jongin menghampiri dan mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa beberapa kali untuk lagu yang pelan, dan di jika tidak, Jongin dengan gagah berdansa dengan wanita yang lebih tua dalam keluarganya, kebanyakan dari para wanita itu janda. Kyungsoo mengagumi Jongin melakukan hal itu.

Kyungsoo selalu mengetahui bahwa Jongin seorang pria yang baik.

Begitu tampan. Begitu seksi.

Pada suatu saat, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong jasnya dan entah apa yang dia baca dari layar ponselnya, dahinya berkerut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin melangkah dan bicara dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan menuju pintu, memalingkan wajahnya sampai matanya menemukan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecewa, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti Jongin telah kehilangan sesuatu lalu Jongin berpaling dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Ibu Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. Mrs. Byun memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Dia mendapat panggilan, sayang. Darurat. Kebakaran besar. Dia harus pergi." Ibu Jongin menggengam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan kedua wanita ini membagi kekhawatiran tentang seorang pria yang tidak pernah jauh dari pikiran mereka.

.

ooOoo

.

Malam berikutnya Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan apartemennya yang hampir kosong saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda notifikasi pesan masuk. Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya, naik ke atas sofa dan mengambil ponselnya.

Kata-kata yang dia baca mengirimkan rasa nikmat bahagia ke dalam dirinya. "Hey cewek cantik."

Kyungsoo tidak menyimpan nomor Jongin di dalam ponselnya, tapi siapa lagi? ini harusnya menjadi pertanda yang bagus. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab? Dia harus memastikan ini Jongin. Tidak ada harapan baginya jika itu bukan Jongin, "Jongin?"

"Ya."

Detak jantungnya berakselerasi karena konfirmasi Jongin itu. Giliran Kyungsoo. Sial. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Senang sekali bisa menyentuhmu."

Oh Tuhan. "Yeah."

"Kau setuju?"

"Aku setuju." Tentu saja Kyungsoo setuju!

"Dan kau akan mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu lagi?"

Wow. Intens. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya jika jawabannya sudah jelas untuk Kyungsoo? "Um..."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Jawaban macam apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jawaban positif."

"Dimana kau?"

"Yeoksam."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tak akan bohong padamu."

"Kebakaran?"

"Ya, kebakaran besar ."

Rasa takut menjalar di tulang belakang Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau berhati-hati?"

"Aku selalu berhati-hati, sayang."

"Di mana kau menginap sekarang?"

"Hotel. Hanya bersantai. Hari yang melelahkan."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini."

"Di atas tempat tidur denganmu?" Kyungsoo tak bisa percaya dia mengirimkan pesan itu.

"Di atas tempat tidur di bawahku."

Oh. Tuhan. Ku. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai gemetar. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab cukup cepat sebelum Jongin mengirimkan pesan berikutnya.

"Kau tahu itu yang akan terjadi padamu saat aku kembali?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tidak juga, sayang."

Apa yang Jongin ingin dengar dari Kyungsoo sekarang? "Um..."

"Serius?" Kyungsoo sepertinya bisa benar-benar mendengar nada ketidaksabaran dalam suara Jongin.

"Serius apa?"

"Serius kau ingin berdebat soal itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa maksud 'um' tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Katakan ya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat aku pulang dari Yeoksam dan aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkannya juga."

"Aku juga menginginkannya." Dengan semua perasaannya. Kyungsoo sudah menginginkannya dari dulu.

"Bagus."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Kebakaran harusnya sudah bisa diatasi sebelum seminggu. Bersiap-siaplah."

"OK."

"Malam, sayang."

"Malam. Hati-hati."

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya.

Bisakah mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap itu bisa. Walaupun Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia mereka telah menemukan pria impian mereka, tapi cukup sulit baginya saat jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu pria yang bisa membuatnya berbahagia.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo mempunyai peluang untuk bersama pria itu!

Akhirnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membuat dirinya percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dia dan Jongin baru saja saling mengirim pesan, lalu Kyungsoo beranjak dan mulai melanjutkan membersihkan apartemennya yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya dengan penuh semangat.

oOo

.

Senin malam saat Kyungsoo sudah beberapa jam pulang dari Bank tempat dimana dia bekerja dan beristirahat untuk bersantai di depan TV, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Please, please, please.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan membaca tampilan di layar. Ini Jongin lagi dan kebahagiaan langsung melandanya. Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan Jongin. "Pakaian apa yang sedang kau kenakan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah mereka akan melakukan permainan ini? mungkin akan menyenangkan. "Tidak pakai apaapa. Apa yang sedang kau pakai?"

"Jangan buat aku terkena serangan jantung. Hanya butuh membayangkan."

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah ke baju tidur lama dan usangnya. Tidak akan. Kyungsoo harus berbohong. Atau tidak. Kyungsoo memandang kaki telanjangnya dan mendapat ide nakal. Kyungsoo melepaskan sandal jepit Sponge Bob nya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kakinya terlihat indah. Kyungsoo merawat kakinya dan mencat jari-jarinya kemarin malam. Kyungsoo mengangkat baju tidurnya ke atas pahanya, menyilangkan satu kaki telanjangnya ke atas kaki lainnya lalu megambil foto dari atas paha ke jemari kakinya yang di cat merah muda.

Kyungsoo melampirkan foto itu ke chat nya dan menekan tombol kirim. Dan menunggu. Dan menunggu.

Akhirnya, ponselnya bergetar dan Kyungsoo menyeringai dan membuka chat-nya. "Kau akan membayar ini dengan sangat mahal."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Ini menyenangkan. "Tidakkah kau ingin membalas kebaikanku?"

"Tidak sekarang. Yang lain."

"Yang lain apa?"

"Kirim foto yang lain."

Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Kyungsoo dan mendarat di dalam kolam panas basah di dalam celana dalamnya. Jongin sangat menarik!

"Kau ingin foto lainnya?"

"Sekarang Kyungsoo."

Oh. Wow. Ok. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak pernah mengirimkan foto telanjangnya pada siapapun dan lagi pula mereka belum pernah bercinta. Belum. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dan tentu Jongin tidak mengharapkan hal itu, kan? Apa yang Jongin ingin Kyungsoo berani untuk lakukan? Nafas Kyungsoo menjadi cepat saat Kyungsoo berpikir dia terangsang dengan memikirkan hal ini, untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat baju tidurnya dan melirik ke bagian tubuh bawahnya. Merah muda dan berenda. Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak sebelum mereka segera saling mengenal.

Kyungsoo bersandar ke belakang, mengempeskan perutnya supaya terlihat lebih cekung, menahan baju tidurnya di bawah payudaranya dan mengambil foto perut telanjangnya sampai kepada renda celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo mengambil empat foto lalu memilih yang terbaik dan sebelum dia bisa berpikir ulang, Kyungsoo menakan tombol kirim.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan menunggu. Dia gugup sementara dia menunggu. Foto seperti itu tidak apa-apa, ya kan? Hanya foto perutnya. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan perutnya setiap waktu. Di kolam renang. Di pantai.

Kyungsoo tidak harus menunggu lama. Jongin membalas chat Kyungsoo dengan segera. "Fotonya bagus sekali. Sekarang aku ingin foto celana dalamnya."

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya merona dan merangkak ke dadanya. Kyungsoo membalas chat Jongin. "Tidak akan."

"Ya. Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan pulang hari Jumat. Akan jadi lebih mudah bagimu jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan sekarang."

Oh tolong. Itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Ancaman seksual.

Ancaman mempesona, bergairah yang membuat celana dalammu basah.

Kyungsoo melepas celana dalamnya dan mengambil botol wine lalu mengisi botol dengan air untuk memberikan efek, mengatur celan dalam dan beberapa benda lainnya di atas meja dan mengambil foto.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu.

"Sangat cantik tapi bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau sedang minum?"

"Tidak. Hanya kupikir itu akan membuat fotonya cantik."

"Apakah itu celana dalam yang sama yang kau kenakan dan menyentuh kulitmu beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Ya"

"Kau masih telanjang sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah memakai celana dalammu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin foto celana dalam itu saat sedang kau pakai."

"Tidak."

"Fotomu. Pakai. Celana dalam."

"Tidak."

"Kyungsoo. Sayang. Sekarang."

Oh Tuhan. Ini hal paling seksi yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan. Sejauh ini. Melakukan hal ini kepada Jongin begitu meggairahkan dan lebih seksi daripada hubungan seks manapun yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo mengirimkan chat lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mengatur dirinya di atas sofa, mengempeskan perutnya lagi, mengangkat baju tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar perutnya termasuk celana dalamanya. Kyungsoo melihat semua foto yang dia ambil dan memilih foto yang paling cantik. Menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu dia menekan tombol kirim.

"Kau cantik. Aku selalu tahu kau cantik."

"Terima kasih. Aku tak bisa percaya aku melakukannya."

"Percayalah, sayang. Sekarang letakkan tangan di vaginamu."

Rasa terkejut yang tajam dan rasa terangsang yang intens melanda ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo saat dia membaca permintaan nakal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyukainya, tapi tidak akan! dia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mengirimkan chat penolakan.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Sayang. Ya."

"Tidak."

"Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Berikan aku sesuatu sayang. Aku kesepian setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan memadamkan api."

"Jongin. Aku juga ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Ini saja. Ini akan menjadi permintaan yang terakhir. Lalu aku akan memimpikanmu sepanjang malam."

Oh Tuhan. Jongin tahu bagaimana untuk merayu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat sangat senang jika Jongin memimpikan dirinya. Tuhan tahu, Kyungsoo sudah memimpikan Jongin cukup lama.

Kyungsoo memandang ke bawah ke tangannya. Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak pernah memperhatikan kaki dan tangannya begitu dekat seperti yang terlihat di dalam foto. Tapi foto-foto ini sangat jelas. Dan Jongin akan menjadi orang yang memandang foto-foto itu. Apakah Jongin akan melihat foto-foto itu dan melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo pikir akan dilakukan oleh Jongin? Aliran basah panas menyusup lagi ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal ini untuk Jongin. Jika ia melakukannya, itu akan membuat hari Jumat nanti menjadi lebih panas jika mereka pada akhirnya bersama. Jadi kenapa tidak?

Segera, Kyungsoo akan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak akan membuat Jongin menunggu. Ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah menunggu Jongin seumur hidupnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo cantik dengan manicure. Kyungsoo mengatur dirinya lagi di atas sofa. Mempersiapkan ponselnya untuk kembali mengambil foto, ia meletakkan ponselnya pada satu sisi sementara ia mencoba untuk mengira-ngira apa yang Jongin inginkan. Dia tetap mengenakan celana dalamnya. Untuk itu, ia tidak ragu. Kyungsoo hanya sanggup sejauh itu saja.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah ke arah perutnya sampai mendarat pada titik di antara pahanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat satu lutut dan sedikit melebarkan kakinya. ia menangkup bagian panas milikya dan membayangkan Jongin memandang foto yang akan dia kirimkan ini. Cairan mulai mengalir ke celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan mengigit bibirnya. Ia menarik nafasnya saat rangsangan meluap ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menegang dan perutnya tenggelam ke dalam karena nafas yang dia tarik dengan dalam.

Kyungsoo memandang ke bawah kepada apa yang Jongin akan lihat. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa tubuhnya cantik, tapi melihatnya sekarang, lewat pandangan Jongin, Ia berpikir mungkin tubuhnya indah. Pusarnya kecil, melekuk vertikal membelah perutnya. Renda merah muda turun rendah, hampir ke tulang pubisnya. Kyungsoo mendorong tangannya ke bawah dan menangkup bagian panas tubuhnya dengan keras dan membiarkan ibu jarinya masuk ke celana dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil foto dengan kamera ponselnya.

Ia memandang fotonya dan mendesah.

Fotonya erotis.

Ini yang Jongin inginkan.

Jadi Kyungsoo menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu.

Ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi tiga puluh detik kemudian.

Panggilan masuk. Bukan chat.

Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya, suaranya serak keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Hai."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dan memahami. Aku sudah selesai untuk menunggumu. Aku sudah menunggumu sampai dewasa sudah seumur hidupku. Kau dulu selalu terlalu muda lalu kau sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan dengan orang lain, atau aku yang sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain. Itu sekarang berakhir.

Dengan foto yang tadi kau kirimkan padaku, aku menyatakan kepemilikan. Kau milikku. Jangan menerima ajakan kencan dari siapapun lagi. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Dan saat aku kembali, kita akan memperkokoh ikatan. Kau mengerti?"

"Y-Ya."

"Bagus."

"OK."

Lalu ada keheningan di antara mereka sementara Kyungsoo menunggu detak jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar saat dia menahan ponselnya agar tetap berada di telinganya.

Suara Jongin tidak lagi tajam. Sekarang terdengar seperti memuja, penuh kekaguman. "Kau cantik. Aku akan menyimpan foto-foto itu selamanya. Aku akan selalu memilikimu di dalam sakuku."

Kyungsoo menikmati kata-kata Jongin di dalam hatinya untuk sesaat.

"Jongin, aku-"

"Terima kasih telah mengirimnya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tadi menjalani hari yang buruk. Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kekacauan ini berakhir, agar kebakaran bisa dikendalikan. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam dirimu. Itu seharusnya terjadi kemarin malam. Kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo tidak mencoba untuk menyanggahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku menginginkan itu terjadi."

"Aku juga."

"Kau berhati-hati, sayang. Jaga diri baik-baik sampai aku pulang. Ok?"

"OK. Kau juga."

"Malam."

"Selamat malam."

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya, menarik baju tidurnya ke bawah dan meringkuk seperti bola. Hal ini berarti semua mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Jika Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Jongin. Jika apa yang Jongin rasakan lebih dari sekedar nafsu dan gairah semata.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat.

ooOoo

.

 **TBC**

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

 **Thanks for:**

 **shcyEXO - HunHanCherry1220 - Guest - devrina - RedApplee** (baru sadar kakak baca remake ini kkk) **\- Baeks06** (Chanbaek nyelip kkk) **\- daebaektaeluv - BabyByunie** (kurang satu chapter lagi :'D) **\- fuckyeahSeKaiYeol** (maafkan akuh yang ngedit g sempurna :')) **\- chenma** (iya, ini seri yang cepet kkk) **\- Lucky8894 - Seravin509 - mrsbunnybyun - Selenia Oh - mrsbunnybyun - Yenna Park - Arifahohse - Chanbaekhunlove**.


	6. Jongin dan Kyungsoo Epilog

**.**

 **The Thrill of Chase**

 **.**

 **By Lynda Chance**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – HUNHAN – KAISOO**

 **GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ _ **BUKAN**_ _karya Cactus93, Cactus93 hanya me-remake dan berbagi cerita yang Cactus93 sukai. Cactus93 hanya mengganti nama pemeran, mungkin dialog yang sesuai dengan keadaan._

 **.**

.

 _ **RATE M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Please read a/n^^**

 _ **.**_

 _Hope u will enjoy this remake^^_

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

" _Terima kasih telah mengirimnya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tadi menjalani hari yang buruk. Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kekacauan ini berakhir, agar kebakaran bisa dikendalikan. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam dirimu. Itu seharusnya terjadi kemarin malam. Kau tahu?"_

 _Kyungsoo tidak mencoba untuk menyanggahnya. "Aku tahu."_

" _Aku menginginkan itu terjadi."_

" _Aku juga."_

" _Kau berhati-hati, sayang. Jaga diri baik-baik sampai aku pulang. Ok?"_

" _OK. Kau juga."_

" _Malam."_

" _Selamat malam."_

 _Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya, menarik baju tidurnya ke bawah dan meringkuk seperti bola. Hal ini berarti semua mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Jika Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Jongin. Jika apa yang Jongin rasakan lebih dari sekedar nafsu dan gairah semata._

 _Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jongin bersandar pada tempat tidur hotel dan mentransfer foto-foto Kyungsoo dari ponsel ke laptopnya. Saat itu selesai, Jongin mengamati empat foto itu dengan cepat lalu mengamati lagi dengan pelan.

Gairahnya meningkat dengan kebutuhan yang hebat.

Tidak diragukan Kyungsoo itu cantik. Jongin selalu tahu itu. Kyungsoo tinggi dan langsing dan ia memiliki wajah yang menawan dengan mata bulat menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya sejak lama.

Saat Jongin memandang foto-foto itu, Jongin mengamati setiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo. Setiap inchi yang diizinkan oleh Kyungsoo. Pandangan Jongin bergerak ke aras kaki mulus Kyungsoo, ke atas pahanya dan turun lagi ke kaki mulusnya. Pandangan Jongin terfokus pada ketidaksempurnaan di paha kanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengamati dengan bertanya-tanya sampai kenangan dari masa lalu menghancurkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja berumur lima belas tahun. Ayah Kyungsoo bekerja dalam shift di sebuah pabrik Kimia dan biasanya ayahnya tidur sepanjang hari. Ibunya bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah rumah sakit lokal. Kyungsoo adalah anak satu-satunya dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Suatu hari, ayah Jongin sedang bekerja dan ibu Jongin baru saja pergi ke toko bahan makanan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghabiskan berjam-jam liburan musim panas dengan bersepeda, berenang di kolam renang tetangga dan menjelajahi lingkungan pinggiran kota di mana keluarga mereka berdua tinggal.

Kenangan Jongin menjadi semakin tajam pada kejadian itu.

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumah berteriak mencari ibu mereka. Jongin sudah pulang dari pekerjaan musim panasnya dan Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menarik tangan Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terluka.

Jongin masih bisa mengingat cengkeraman ketakutan Baekhyun.

Jongin berlari ke jalan bersama Baekhyun, mungkin enam atau tujuh rumah dan menemukan Kyungsoo tergeletak di rumput hijau, darah mengalir dengan cepat ke bawah kakinya.

Jantung Jongin hampir saja berhenti berdetak.

Saat itu tengah hari dan orang-orang di sekitar lingkungan mereka sedang sunyi. Kebanyakan orang dewasa sedang bekerja dan anak-anak sedang berada di penitipan.

Jongin berlutut di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mata Kyungsoo terangkat memandangnya. Jongin bisa melihat rasa sakit yang tergambar di mata Kyungsoo, juga rasa percaya, kepada Jongin, percaya bahwa Jongin tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahwa Jongin bisa mengatasi situasi.

Suara Kyungsoo gemetar. "Aku pikir ini b-buruk. Sakit. Aku t-takut untuk melihat."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dan menyapukan tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo, mengangkat dagunya dan memandang jauh ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Kau tak perlu melihat. Aku akan melihatnya. Pandang aku saja, OK?"

Dengan anggukan Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo memandang dengan seksama ke wajah Jongin, Jongin menurunkan tangannya ke kaki Kyungsoo dan dengan hati-hati menggeser jemari Kyungsoo yang menutupi lukanya.

Jongin berharap dia melihat luka lecet yang parah, tapi itu bahkan lebih dari itu. Kyungsoo terpotong sangat parah. Tidak hanya luka tertusuk, bahkan dalam dan bergerigi. Dan panjang. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya, tapi lukanya tidak dekat dengan pembuluh darah, jadi lukanya tidak mengancam nyawa. Tapi darah yang mengalir harus dihentikan dan Jongin bisa mengatakan lukanya perlu dijahit.

Tidak diragukan.

Jongin tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu dulu kepada Kyungsoo. Jelas Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan, sepedanya masih berada di jalan di sebelah trotoar di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Baekhyun sudah memakai sepeda Baekhyun sendiri untuk pulang dan mencari pertolongan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, angel. Tapi aku yakin ibumu ingin melihat ini. Apakah dia masih berada di rumah sakit hari ini?" Jongin menjaga suaranya untuk tetap tenang.

Mata Kyungsoo masih menempel pada Jongin dan dengan anggukan Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri mengamati.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci, lalu menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Baekhyun. Kedua gadis ini telah belajar untuk mendapatkan izin mengemudi, tapi bukan izin mengemudi yang sebenarnya. "Bawa sepeda Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah dan bawa Mustang kemari. Ok?"

Bola Mata Baekhyun membesar. Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun meyentuh mobilnya. Tidak pernah. Dan Jongin bisa mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa paham apa maksud semua ini. Betapa buruk hal yang terjadi. Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup dan melihat kembali ke luka di kaki Kyungsoo yang sekarang ditekan oleh Jongin.

"Ok Baek? Aku ingin kau fokus. Bawa sepeda Kyungsoo pulang dan bawa mobilku kemari. Mobilku seperti mobil punya ibu. Mobilku otomatis. Tidak ada bedanya. Putar kuncinya, bawa ke jalan dan bawa kemari. Kau bisa melakukannya. Jangan khawatir, pergi dan ambil mobilnya." suara Jongin keras tapi tegas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya benar-benar pucat tapi kemudian Baekhyun berbalik dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jongin.

Jongin tetap memberikan tekanan kepada luka Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kyungsoo dari rasa sakit. " Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi ada k-kucing putih gila."

"Kuncing bermata merah dan buntut tebal?"

"Ya. Dia berlari tepat di bawah roda sepedaku. Aku t-tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya."

"Apa yang membuat kau terluka?" Jongin berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo perlu mendapatkan suntik tetanus.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mendekat dengan membawa mobil hanya dengan kecepatan sepuluh mil per jam.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil dan melompat keluar mobil.

Jongin bicara kepada adik perempuannya. "Gadis pintar. Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo kepada ibunya di rumah sakit. Jika kau ingin ikut, naik ke kursi belakang."

Baekhyun melompat ke kursi belakang dan Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menggretakkan giginya saat Jongin tidak sengaja menggoncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Maaf." Jongin meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin. Mereka tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dan Jongin merasa bahwa dia adalah pusat dari kehidupan Kyungsoo. Ini perasaan yang membahagiakan.

Kenangan perjalanan ke rumah sakit kabur di pikiran Jongin. Jongin hampir tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya kenangan bahwa mereka terburu-buru agar rasa sakit Kyungsoo segera hilang.

Ibu Kyungsoo sedang membantu operasi saat mereka sampai di sana.

Rumah sakit tempat ibu Kyungsoo bekerja hanya sebuah rumah sakit dengan fasilitas menengah dan ibu Kyungsoo sudah lama bekerja di sana. Mereka menunggu dengan segera setelah Jongin memberikan kepada resepsionis nama Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kepada mereka siapa ibu Kyungsoo.

Mereka di tempatkan di sebuah ruangan dan menunggu hanya beberapa menit sebelum dokter datang. Dokter yang datang seorang profesional, memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama "Nona Do," dan memberi tahu dengan tenang bahwa ibu Kyungsoo sudah memberikan izin kepadanya untuk melakukan prosedur yang harus dilakukan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ibunya dan ibunya sedang berada di tengah-tengah operasi.

Ibu Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang.

Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo saat dokter menjelaskan semua itu kepada Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ibunya tidak bisa datang, mata Kyungsoo melayang kepada Jongin dengan panik dan tidak melepaskannya.

Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan sampai dia mati apa yang Jongin rasakan saat pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh padanya dan memandangnya dengan kebutuhan. Untuk dukungan. untuk arahan. untuk pertolongan.

Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo dan duduk tepat di sebelah Jongin, tapi mata Kyungsoo jatuh kepada Jongin. hanya Jongin. Di dalam perlawanan rasa sakit, takut dan butuh.

Jongin tak akan pernah lupa apa rasanya. Tapi Jongin tak bisa menggambarkannya. Jongin ingat rasa sakit saat merasakan kesakitan yang Kyungsoo alami. Jongin ingat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dari Kyungsoo. Jongin ingat merasa spesial, seperti tergantung padanya untuk membuat hal ini lebih baik bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak ragu, hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dimana Kyungsoo duduk di atas meja, kakinya terangkat. Jongin berjalan ke sebelah Kyungsoo, mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo ke atas tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Jongin bicara kepada dokter.

"Aku Byun Jongin , Dok. Teman baik Kyungsoo. Aku 18 tahun dan aku akan mendampinginya."

Jongin memandang lurus kepada pria yang lebih tua itu tapi Jongin merasa Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dalam dan sedikit rileks.

Dokter memandang Jongin sebentar dan mengangguk. Lalu dokter itu memandang Baekhyun yang masih pucat seperti hantu. "Itu tidak apa-apa, tapi kupikir wanita muda ini harus membuat dirinya nyaman di ruang tunggu."

Baekhyun berdiri dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan di matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Aku a-akan baik-baik saja." Jongin merasa Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya lebih erat saat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tidak terucap.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah itu, kenangan dalam pikirannya kembali kabur. Jongin ingat seorang suster masuk, bicara dengan nada yang menenangkan tapi tangan Kyungsoo tidak pernah melepaskan Jongin. Jongin ingat suster itu bergerak mengelilingi Jongin beberapa kali saat suster itu menyiapkan segala sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mendapat sepuluh jahitan, tapi yang paling buruk adalah suntikan sebelum tindakan pengobatan yang sebenarnya. Dokternya bertindak lembut dan mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa Kyungsoo akan merasa seperti di cubit. Pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh kepada Jongin lagi dengan kegelisahan dan Jongin bersandar ke depan ke arah Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku di sini, angel. Berpegangan padaku."

Dokter baru saja selesai saat ibu Kyungsoo datang dengan keprihatinan lalu kelegaan mengalir ke dalam wajahnya.

Jongin ingat pergolakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sesal saat dia harus menjauh dari Kyungsoo untuk memberikan ruang kepada ibu Kyungsoo yang segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia melanjutkan memandang foto kaki mulus Kyungsoo. Lukanya sudah sembuh dengan baik. Jika seseorang tidak tahu bahwa ada bekas luka di sana, mereka tidak akan mampu untuk mengenalinya.

Rasa posesif yang tajam melanda Jongin. Jongin tahu rasa itu ada pada dirinya.

oOo

.

Selasa malam ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Byun Baekhyun muncul di layar. Realisasi melanda Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut. Kyungsoo harus merubah itu. Apakah Kyungsoo akan terbiasa untuk berpikir tentang sahabatnya berganti nama menjadi Park Baekhyun sekarang?

Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya. "Kau seharusnya sedang berbulan madu!"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan tertawa "Aku sedang berbulan madu dan ini menyenangkan!"

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Kyungsoo bertanya, walau dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja. Dia pria yang aku inginkan. " Suara Baekhyun tegas dan yakin.

"Aku tahu dia yang kau inginkan, Baek," Kyungsoo berkata.

"Kau pernah tidak menyukainya," Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku juga tak tahu bahwa pria itu tergila-gila padamu. Aku hanya menjagamu." Belum lama Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa. bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Suara Kyungsoo ragu.

"Yang benar Kyungsoo? kau berhubungan dekat dengan kakakku di resepsi pernikahanku dan kita akan memainkan permainan ini?"

Suara Baekhyun bernuansa rasa tidak percaya.

"Dia mendapatkan panggilan sebelum hal apapun dapat terjadi. Dia sekarang berada di Yeoksam untuk memadamkan kebakaran hebat."

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam sebelum Baekhyun menjawab Kyungsoo. "Sial. Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Apakah dia menciummu?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo tidak keberatan Baekhyun tahu. bahkan itu sebuah kelegaan.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau dan kakakku. Sahabatku dan kakakku. Aku kaget."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kaget? Apakah kau serius mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak pernah tahu aku tertarik padanya?" Kyungsoo sudah bertanya-tanya soal ini sejak lama. Apakah Baekhyun tahu perasaan Kyungsoo kepada kakaknya?

"Aku tidak pernah tahu." Kata Baekhyun tulus.

"Hmmm, kurasa aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik kalau begitu," Kyungsoo berkata.

"Kurasa begitu." Baekhyun menyetujuinya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Serius? Aku sayang kamu! Kau adalah sahabat baikku. Sekarang kau akan menjadi kakak perempuanku. Aku-"

Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Baekhyun. "Whoa. Pelan-pelan. Jangan meletakkan kesialan di sana."

"Jadi, itu yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

"Dengan seluruh hatiku." kata-kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Kesunyian melanda kedua sahabat ini sampai Baekhyun bicara, "Aku berharap hubungan kalian berdua berjalan dengan baik. Aku berharap demi diriku hubungan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik.

Tolong, tolong, katakan kepadaku bahwa kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua."

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu. Kita baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Baekhyun. Kau dan Luhan adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua."

Rasa ragu dan takut melanda Kyungsoo jauh ke dalam dirinya. Banyak hal yang Kyungsoo bisa dapatkan dari hubungannya dengan Jongin. Tapi banyak hal juga yang akan hilang dari Kyungsoo jika hubungan mereka berubah menjadi buruk.

"Kupikir Luhan tahu, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ya. Dia yang bilang padaku. Sehun yang menemui kalian berdua, ingat?"

"Ya. Aku ingat. Apakah Luhan tidak keberatan? maksudku dengan aku dan Jongin?"

"Tentu. Dia sayang padamu sebesar aku menyayangimu. Ini akan sempurna. Kita semua akan menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia."

"Aku takut, Baek, " Kyungsoo mengakuinya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang, Kakakku seorang pria yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkanmu. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut untuk mengejar apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Terima kasih Baek. terima kasih untuk pengertiannya." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Tidak masalah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Chanyeol bilang Sehun sudah mendahuluinya mahir menaruh bayi ke dalam rahim. Itu kata-katanya. Kami harus menyusul mereka." Suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi bersemangat.

"Apakah kau serius? Kau sedang berusaha untuk hamil?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rasa kaget dalam suaranya.

"Tidak begitu berusaha. Hanya berlatih dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Semoga berhasil dengan itu semua, Baek."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Good luck dengan kakakku. Bye."

"Bye." Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai Jum'at.

oOo

.

Sisa minggu merangkak seperti siput. Kyungsoo tidak lagi menerima chat dari Jongin, tapi ia tidak berpikir ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan itu. Ia tahu Jongin masih akan tetap pulang Jumat malam. Ia tahu Jongin masih serius untuk datang menemuinya.

Ia yakin soal itu. Suara Jongin tegas; kata-katanya kukuh bahwa Kyungsoo sesuai dengan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Perasaan seperti itu tidak akan hilang hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

Kyungsoo juga tahu Jongin sehat. Jongin pasti sehat karena jika tidak Kyungsoo pasti telah mendapat kabar. Adik perempuan Jongin pasti akan mengetahui jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan Baekhyun pasti telah memberitahunya. Kyungsoo juga menonton berita. Kebakaran hebat di Yeoksam, walau hebat, tapi dapat di atasi dan tidak ada kematian atau kecelakaan buruk lainnya.

Jadi Kyungsoo tahu segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja dan apa yang harus dia lakukan adalah hidup sampai Jumat malam. Hal itu terbukti menjadi bagian yang sulit.

Kyungsoo menelpon Luhan pada hari Kamis dan mereka bertemu di kota untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka berdua.

Dengan terburu-buru Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dan bicara langsung ke inti. "Sehun bilang Jongin menciummu. Apakah dia menciummu? Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan Luhan ke meja mereka dan kedua wanita ini duduk sebelum dia menjawab. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai energi yang begitu besar? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengalami morning sickness atau sejenisnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja memasuki tiga semester kedua kehamilan. Kau tahu itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Kita bisa membicarakan urusan bayi selama makan makanan penutup nanti."

"Makanan penutup?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan makan makanan penutup?"

"Kupikir kau adalah wanita hamil paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Apakah Sehun masih menyimpanmu dengan gembok dan anak kunci?"

"Dia sudah lumayan tenang sedikit karena aku sekarang cukup bulat hingga mulai susah berjalan. Aku punya firasat dia akan mencoba untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap seperti ini."

"Well, kau terlihat cantik. Dan ya, Jongin menciumku."

"Ok, sekarang kita mengarah ke suatu tempat. Apakah itu asyik?"

"Pernahkah kau melihat Jongin?" Kyungsoo menggoda.

"Ya dan dia bukan keluarga yang cukup dekat denganku untuk tidak bisa mengatakan padamu betapa menawannya dia. Tindakan yang bagus Kyungsoo."

"Aku belum melakukan apapun." Suara Kyungsoo mengandung kegelisahan.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membodohiku. Sehun mengatakan padaku apa yang dia lihat. Maksudku dia bilang padaku setiap detail yang kecil. Dan dia bilang padaku dengan cara seorang pria bicara. Kau tahu, cara seorang pria bicara dengan pria lainnya." Luhan tertawa.

"Aku belajar itu darinya sekarang karena kami sudah menikah. Dia mengatakan semuanya. Dan ini pendapatnya bahwa Jongin tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah? Sehun bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakannya dan dia mempercayainya. Dia menggambarkan padaku dengan perkataan ada sesuatu di mata Jongin."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"Kupikir kau harus berpikir kapan kau melangsungkan pernikahan di bulan apa. Aku akan menjadi pendamping wanita lagi, kan? Entah itu akan menjadi sangat cepat, atau kau harus memberikan aku waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengurangi berat badanku. Tidak berarti aku berencana untuk menambah banyak berat badan."

"Ok. Aku akan bicara denganmu seperti aku bicara dengan Baekhyun. Jangan mendatangkan kesialan!"

"Aku tidak boleh bicara tentang pernikahan?"

"Tidak. Jangan dulu. Jika Jongin mendengar bahwa kau dan adik perempuannya sudah merencakan pernikahannya, dia akan lari. Kau tahu bagaimana laki-laki."

"Ok. Aku setuju. Aku akan mengikuti instruksimu." Luhan bicara dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan Baekhyun mungkin akan segera hamil juga?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu, jika takdirnya begitu, kurasa. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kehamilan. Aku berharap itu bukan rahasia. Dia tidak bilang padaku agar jangan memberitahumu soal ini."

Luhan tertawa. "Wow."

"Ya, aku tahu. Chanyeol mendesak Baekhyun tentang bagaimana Sehun sudah mendahuluinya."

"Oh tuhan! Laki-laki. Mereka gila. Tapi akan sangat asyik jika itu terjadi. Pikirkan. Anak-anak Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menjadi sepupu. Lalu kalian semua akan memiliki anak-anak, mereka semua akan menjadi sepupu!"

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan menjengkelkan kepada sahabatnya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu." Suaranya pelan. "Hanya pastikan bahwa kau memikirkan aku jika kau melihat bintang jatuh."

.

ooOoo

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dan menunggu Jumat malam saat bel pintunya berbunyi.

Jongin tidak pernah menelpon. Dia juga tidak pernah menulis chat.

Dia hanya muncul.

Walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sudah siap.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berdiri mundur, memberikan ruang bagi Jongin untuk masuk.

Jongin masuk, menyapukan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo, menutup pintu, berbalik dan bersandar pada pintu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar saat Jongin bersandar pada pintu dan memandangnya. "Hai," Kyungsoo bicara.

"Hey." Mata Jongin menyapukan pandangannya ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Apakah kau lapar?"

"Tidak, kau?" Suaranya terdengar santai, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak santai.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin dengan lembut.

Sunyi.

Kyungsoo mencoba lagi. "Apakah kau ingin sesuatu untuk di minum?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Jongin pendek, final.

"Ok."

Jongin mengangkat satu alis, "Hanya itu? Semua basa-basi sudah ditanyakan, sayang?"

Kyungsoo gemetar. "Ya."

Jongin mendorong pintu dengan sepatu kets-nya dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. Jongin mengayunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya, satu lengan gagah di bawah punggung Kyungsoo dan satu lagi di bawah kakinya.

Jongin berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menuju lorong yang menuju ke beberapa kamar tidur. "Yang mana?"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan Jongin dengan tangannya,terlalu terpukau untuk bicara.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur dan Jongin duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan membuka sepatu boot-nya. Sepatunya jatuh ke lantai satu persatu dengan suara keras.

Jongin menarik kaosnya lewat bahunya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Jongin duduk sebentar dengan ketampanannya, punggung telanjangnya menghadap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan godaan ini.

Kyungsoo berlutut di belakang Jongin dan memeluk Jongin, tubuh bagian depan Kyungsoo menempel pada punggung Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo meraih bahu Jongin lalu Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menempatkannya diatas tangannya dan memandang Kyungsoo lewat bahunya.

Kyungsoo meraih bibir Jongin di atas bibirnya.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan ciumannya lalu Jongin berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Jongin menelanjangi Kyungsoo, berawal dengan kaos dan branya lalu diikuti celana jeans dan celana dalamnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih restleting celana Jongin dan Jongin menolong Kyungsoo dengan membuka kancing celananya. Mereka mendorong celana jeans Jongin ke bawah pinggulnya juga bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya.

Akhirnya telanjang, akhirnya bersama, mereka kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Mereka saling memandang saat Jongin memegang wajah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau seperti demam yang tidak pernah bisa pergi."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas "Apakah kau ingin demam itu menghilang?"

Mata Jongin memancar dengan liar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo. Kakinya berada di antara paha Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendorong lutut Kyungsoo jauh ke samping sampai Jongin berada tepat di mana yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar dan Jongin sadar tubuhnya juga demikian.

Jongin menunduk dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan semua rangsangan dan gairah yang lama terkekang dan melanda tubuhnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya berada di pelukanya, akhirnya berada dimana dia seharusnya berada. Sudah berapa tahun dia menginginkan Kyungsoo?

Sudah berapa kali Jongin melihat kaki enam-belas-tahun Kyungsoo yang mengintip di bawah kaos yang dia kenakan saat dia bermalam dengan Baekhyun? Berapa kali Jongin sudah mandi air dingin hanya untuk meredakan apa yang dia rasakan lalu mengganti airnya menjadi panas saat Jongin menempatkan tangannya ke bawah dan melakukan masturbasi sebagai pelepasan sementara Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo? Terlalu banyak untuk bisa dihitung.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo cukup lama, selama yang mampu Jongin lakukan, selama dia memeluk Kyungsoo, siap untuk menusuk seperti yang sudah dia inginkan sepanjang dia hidup.

Lidah Jongin mengeras di mulut Kyungsoo saat Jongin mencoba untuk menarik oksigen dan mencoba untuk tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Kebutuhan dalam diri Jongin memohon untuk tidak melepaskan mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah lama menginginkan hal ini.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan kemarahan yang melanda ke dalam aliran darahnya dari bertahun-tahun penantian terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak akan pernah ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo tenggelam ke dalam gairah. Gairah akan Jongin. Jongin menciumnya dengan kebutuhan yang buas dan Kyungsoo secara fisik harus melepaskan mulut Jongin untuk menarik oksigen.

Bibir Jongin bergerak ke telinga Kyungsoo dan tangan Jongin erat di payudara Kyungsoo. Nafas panas Jongin membasuh telinga Kyungsoo. "Ya Tuhan, aku sudah lama menginginkanmu, sampai rasanya sakit untuk memikirkannya."

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi."

"Jangan menunggu." Kyungsoo mendesak Jongin.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan memandang mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin saat Jongin mulai mendorong ke arahnya.

Perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, semua ini seperti apa yang dia impikan.

Jongin menusuk ke dalam Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit dan panas, Emosi yang manis melanda Jongin dengan cengkeramannya sampai Jongin berada di dalam diri Kyungsoo sejauh yang dia bisa lakukan.

Jongin menutup matanya dan mendorong lebih keras lalu lebih keras.

Jongin membuka matanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya, melihat ke dalam jiwanya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Suara Jongin serak.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan saat suara Jongin membasuh panca inderanya.

Jongin menarik ke luar dengan lembut dan menusuk kembali.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan membuka matanya.

Jongin menusuk kembali. Kyungsoo mulai bergerak bersama Jongin, dengan gerakan yang singkron yang membuat mereka berdua mendesah mencari udara.

Jongin menunduk dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu menggerakkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah tahu kan, Kyungsoo?" Jongin menarik ke luar dan mendorong ke dalam. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu?"

Dengan kalimat pengakuan lembut itu, Kyungsoo bergelimang orgasme dalam pelukan Jongin dalam aliran gairah dan kenikmatan. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan orgasme Kyungsoo pelan-pelan mereda sementara Jongin terus memompa ke dalam Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nafsu posesif di wajahnya. Jongin begitu tampan. Jongin persis seperti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Kyungsoo menyapukan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah bisep Jongin saat pinggul Jongin terus menusuk ke dalam dirinya berkali-kali. Jongin membuka matanya dan Kyungsoo memandang ke dalam jiwa Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Jongin. "Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Jongin menggeram, getaran dalam muncul dari dalam dadanya dan melayang melewati batas, aman di lengan Kyungsoo.

.

oOo

.

 **EPILOG**

Byun Kyungsoo membawa keranjang buah ke halaman belakang dan meletakkannya di atas meja piknik. Kyungsoo memandang ke sekeliling halaman dengan kebahagiaan. Semua sudah siap untuk second Saturday –hari Sabtu kedua setiap bulannya, hari libur dimana orang tidak perlu bekerja yang biasa digunakan untuk berpesta.-

Ia, Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai merayakan second Saturday enam tahun lalu, satu bulan setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang dari bulan madu mereka.

Awalnya hanya enam dari mereka yang hadir, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan saja sebelum Luhan melahirkan bayi perempuannya. Anak perempuan yang mengagetkan semua orang, tapi tidak diragukan membuat Luhan bahagia dan membuat Sehun merasa luar biasa. Luhan pergi berkerja pada hari Senin setelah second saturday dan bulan depannya, mereka sudah membawa bayi perempuan bersama mereka. Oh Ziyu merupakan pecapaian besar dan dicintai oleh semua bibi dan pamannya.

Tiga wanita ini sudah lama memutuskan bahwa semua orang dewasa akan menjadi bibi dan paman, walaupun secara teknis hanya anak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merupakan sepupu. Cukup membingungkan untuk sepupu kedua, atau sebutan sepupu pertama sudah dihilangkan atau apapun nama hubungan diantara mereka, untuk mengetahui siapa bibi atau paman atau siapa sepupu tertua.

Dan sejak hari itu Luhan dan Sehun sudah memperkenalkan Bayi Ziyu ke keluarga tambahannya, keluarga tambahan yang telah berkembang.

Baekhyun hamil dalam bulan madunya dan Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia untuk kembali menjadi pemenangsaat Baekhyun melahirkan bayi kembar Sembilan bulan kemudian.

Sehun tidak kalah untuk waktu cukup lama. Sehun dengan segera bicara dengan Luhan untuk kembali mencoba dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendapat bayi laki-laki yang mereka pikir akan mereka dapatkan pada kehamilan pertama Luhan.

Sejak itu, kedua pasangan ini sudah memiliki tiga bayi. Jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang adalah bibi dan paman dari enam anak. Enam anak yang mereka kagumi tanpa perbedaan.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas meja saat mendengar pintu belakang terbuka. Jongin berjalan ke luar dengan keranjang daging yang siap untuk dipanggang di satu tangan dan seorang anak perempuan balita menggantung di pinggulnya. "Sayang, bisakah kau ambil gumpalan ini? tangannya lengket."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya. Anak perempuan balita itu mengelurkan suara dan meraih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencium dahi anak perempuan itu dan memandang ke suaminya. "Apakah seseorang sudah datang?"

"Belum, hanya kau dan aku dan putri kecil ini." Jongin tersenyum kepada istrinya, menempatkan keranjang ke atas meja dan memeluk Kyungsoo serta anak perempuan mereka bersama. "Kau pikir kita membuat keputusan yang tepat?"

Kyungsoo bersandar kepada Jongin. "Tentang menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk menambah bayi?"

"Ya."

"Tentu, kurasa kita membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo seperti Jongin tidak sepenuhnya yakin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kita mungkin sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, tapi itu tidak berarti kita butuh memiliki pilihan dalam urusan ini." Wajah Kyungsoo bersinar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui Jongin berusaha untuk memikirkan arti dari perkataannya. Jongin terlihat sedikit bingung.

Mereka saling memandang saat pintu belakang rumah terbuka dan enam anak kecil liar meluncur keluar dari pintu berteriak "Soo-ya", yang merupakan panggilan mereka untuk sepupu mereka yang berumur satu tahun.

Luhan dan Sehun dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak jauh di belakang mereka, membawa pendingin dan mainan.

Dalam tiga puluh detik halaman belakang akan menjadi berantakan.

Kyungsoo memandang kepada Jongin dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelas kasihan padanya. "Ya sayang, kita akan mendapat bayi lagi."

Mata Jongin berubah menjadi senyuman, bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir Kyungsoo dan pesta pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **ieznha. asmaulhaq - phinow. bubblepaie -Rly. C. JaeKyu -RufEXO - BabyByunie -HunHanCherry1220 - TKsit - Lily levia** (makasih^^) **\- fuckyeahSeKaiYeol -Baeks06 - Kekasih Gelapnya Kai** (iya, sampai 6^^) **\- Chanbaekhunlove - Rly. C. JaeKyu - Rly. C. JaeKyu - HunhanCode520 - Asmaul - Soocy-Nim - Guest - Lucky8894 -mrsbunnybyun - mrsbunnybyun - chenma - daebaektaeluv**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **TERIMA KASIH untuk semua yang review, yang follow, dan yang favorite^^ untuk project selanjutnya, sesuai rencana**

Come Away With Me ( **HunHan** ) 81k+ **DONE**

Under The Mistletoe With Me ( **SuLay** ) 18k+ **DONE**

Fight With Me ( **ChanBaek** ) 81k+ **Tonight**

Play with Me ( **KrisTao** ) 72k+

Rock with me ( **KaiSoo** ) 71k+

.

 **Curcol:** **(╥_╥)**

Untuk ff ku sendiri, sebenarnya aku dah bikin sequel Independent Man, tapi mampet pas adegan enaena LOL apalagi lanjutin ff yang butler yang anu #ngumpet malah aku buat ff baru SD vs SMA #pundungdipojokan. Aku usahain minggu besok bisa diapdet semua sebelum puasa kkk. Mohon doa kelancarannya #bow -/\\-)

Sampai jumpa nanti malem -yang mau baca ff Chanbaek- semuanya^o^)/


End file.
